Poor Little Bunny
by karavika
Summary: Set in the 1920s. After swindled of his wealth and honor, Hiccup Haddock becomes a poor foreigner, selling paintings and working in a beaten up old mechanic shop in hopes of earning some money for a ticket back home to Berk.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon, all credits goes to Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks._**

_So this is my attempt at making a AU fan fiction for this franchise and it is my first work published in a long time. I love this franchise and seeing it end just felt like a stab in the heart._

_I tried my best to do my research. Apparently, an Asian like me isn't educated much on American customs and lifestyles from the 1920s, so I would appreciate some pointers and criticism for this work and I will try my best to edit and further hone my skills better for the further chapters and my further works. Thank you._

* * *

_August, 1927_

A humdrum day—dull skies with the fear of humid rain, the typical August Sunday. Everyone had brought their umbrellas, boots ready to fend off the muddy sidewalks and suits and dresses prudently dragged across the streets, from dull colors to the brightest and glamorous fashion of this roaring generation. Smoke scattered from anywhere anyone could see, from belching cars to unkept factories, everyone was hellbent on keeping their head down and noses covered from the intensive smell. This was another side of the vigorous west, across the Atlantic and met by the sea—New Jersey. A little later, the day was almost at its conclusion as the sun sets on the horizon, or so the foreign man thinks, blatantly aware of the Americans obsessive nature with balls and parties in hotels almost every night and getting zealously drunk. Laughter almost fills the entire room before they get kicked out because of the riot they had caused. It had happened before, or so he read on the paper. However, as much as the thrill and fashion he had encountered in this strange land as his journeys have compelled him, ostensibly it is not the interest of such foreign man.

He had seen it all unfold. Before coming to the vast land of America, he had studied the art of being an American. Coming from the northern lands of Europe, with much limited access from the outside world, it was expected to experience a great deal of culture shock and so he studied. First and foremost, he asked, what the hell was a _flapper_? He'd bequeathed about fifty shillings to help him understand such woman. Secondly, who was F. Scott Fitzgerald? Everyone seemed to be entranced by his writing prowess, what did he wrote that proved so influential of sorts? Third, and the most shocking, why was alcohol banned in the United States? From where he came from, mead is their foremost specialty and they had exported mead (along with other kinds of alcoholic beverages) in several parts of Europe and America. He had read the local paper about it—that American distributors were going to cut off their alcohol trade with his homeland which caused a bit of a downfall on his homeland's export income—ain't that dainty? He remembered seeing his father in rage and disappointed at the Americans and did his best to keep the mead business alive and luckily, parts of Mexico and the other Latin American countries agreed on being trade partners. He studied them all and left despite the numerous pleads not to—this was a part of his dream, but now, he was beginning to resent that.

Of course, American English was something he was not used to. He grew accustomed of the British English after having spent there for about almost two years in between late 1918 and mid-1920. It was little after the Great War had come to an end and his art paid homage to those who fought fiercely in the war and his art had granted him a lot of fortune as his art was exhibited on a London gallery in Southbank along a few other artists. He was proud and returned to Berk with great pride and the desire to have more than what he had and so, when Viggo Grimborn offered to bring him in America to exhibit some of his best works and new ones, he took the offer, however, it was at a great cause of heartbreak and extreme anxiety. Many Americans scoffed and insulted his name, believed that he was an Englishman (because it was as depicted in his passport), but commemorated his work greatly and earned a lot of profit for his wonderful art but what had happened next was a dim memory. He had not much account whatsoever on what happened on _that _certain night, but one thing instilled on Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III's distorted memories was that—he now knew flappers.

He tucked his artworks and placed them carefully on his tired and delicate back, strapping it securely with rope then, he grabbed his basket full of paint and brushes. And so, his journey started as the sky became a bit dim and a few drops of rain began to pour. He walked towards a huge bridge that connected New Jersey and Manhattan and finally, another bridge towards Brooklyn. And it was pouring hard and dim when he arrived at a small, barely built house on the squatter's area. He had pieced that house together on his own, which involves a door made from large thin sheet of galvanized iron framed with left over chunks of wood that served as his door, the foundation made from old and crumbling red bricks and large sheets of galvanized iron as the walls and his roof. The little house was held together by six thick, long wooden posts, planted firmly on the soil with a little cement so it wouldn't topple down during the worst storms. Inside, adjacent to the door was the putrid bed, taken amongst garbage of a nice subdivision. In the center of the house is the fireplace, enclosed by rocks. The left space served as his art studio and in that house, he would make the loveliest paintings and sketches that he had seen from his numerous travels, but some of which were of the memory of Europe and most especially, Berk. His best paintings were the one he inspired off of Berk's scenery, and they were the ones that brought him his fortune however, one night, it all came crashing down. When he came to, after being purposely drunk, he found his works gone and later on, sold without his foreknowledge and none of the profits were given to him. He even caused such a ruckus in his drunken state and he was even tossed out of the hotel he stayed in. He realized he had been swindled by the man whom offered him to go to America to exhibit and sell his works—Hiccup had been furious, but much more remorseful.

When Hiccup got to the house, a few locals have greeted him. They were hostile to him at first when he moved in and even attempted to break down and sell his car and its parts or steal his paintings so they can sell it on their own and almost successfully did so but, to his luck, someone defended him and managed to convince the people to back off. Later, Hiccup offered a lending hand on fixing their poor and broken houses before the harsh winter about almost four years prior and so most of them had come to respect and pity the man. The man entered the house and carefully unstrapped his paintings and let them lean on the wall. Hiccup loved the kindness of the few people in the meagre part of town. Some say, that they were bleak and cruel but the man found a few of them misunderstood and is even more kind than those who had everything in life. Later on, as Hiccup brought out his tray filled with paint—most of them cheap and improvised—a figure came scurrying and knocking on his small door, making the most eerie noise that Hiccup loathed but endured. Hiccup sighed and unlocked the huge lock and pulled the chains binding the door close and pushed it open, hearing an eerie noise from the big old hinges that Hiccup stole off from another house in the suburbs. He peeked his head out, finding a drenched man in his best clothes—a white polo with worn out brown slacks and worn out suspenders. His shoes, dirty and old and his newsboy hat was the only thing shielding him from the rain.

"Have you got no coat?" Hiccup eyed suspiciously, "The rain is pouring damn hard and you're in your best clothes. What is the matter, Jack?"

"Come on, Hiccup! Follow me. I found something of which you might be interested on" Jack eagerly commanded him.

"No, I told you, I am not going with your stupid, little ventures again, Jack" Hiccup snapped, his brows furrowing, "Besides, the last time I did, it almost cost me my whole savings"

"It won't be like that, Hiccup!"

"That was the same thing you said when you got me roped into smuggling some alcohol from the pier and almost got caught by the cops"

"Awe c'mon—I promise you, this is nothin' like that!" his sultry voice laughed.

"I remember that those were your exact words when you and Eugene involved me in your newsie business and then things started spiraling out of control and it almost cost me my car"

"That was four years ago! And besides the car was stolen, remember?" Jack argued, but Hiccup's frown didn't budge and so he huffed, "No, I guarantee you, my friend—there will be no such encounters ever again" Jack replied, his eyes gleaming with fervor.

"Where is it that you're planning on taking me exactly?" Hiccup asked.

"A little underground bar on the other side of Brooklyn—"

"You bastard!" Hiccup hissed.

"It's been a tiring week and we could all use some booze" Jack replied, "We were hoping you'd come too"

"Who's we?"

"Well, it's me, Eugene and hopefully you'd come too"

Hiccup didn't know why exactly but he did come along with Jack and Eugene to the bar that night. They walked to the train station and swindled their way to buy themselves tickets that would bring them to Sutter Avenue at Canarsie. They were drenched in the rain and people were eyeing them in a very critical manner. As the journey went on, the rain had finally ceased and at least their clothes were starting to dry. They stood at the farthest corner, trying to avoid disrupting any person in the train and just chatted about their tedious day. Hiccup wore a white long-sleeved polo with khaki colored pants and his newsboy hat sitting still on his head, hiding his wild auburn hair and around his neck was a grey colored scarf that he brought from Berk. It wasn't his best clothes but it was ordinary enough to be able to blend in and not be suspicious and Eugene was wearing his usual white polo, khaki pants and suspenders, topped with a vest, his long auburn hair swaying freely. The three of them moved in the most rustic manner, especially Hiccup. The three of them became friends, after Jack and Eugene valiantly defended him from his own neighbors who tried to rob Hiccup of his left riches and this further strengthened after Hiccup had offered to help fix their respective houses about two years prior. The two newsies at first, didn't know how to approach a man that once lived in luxury but after Hiccup confided with them his story, the two both grew comfortable in Hiccup's presence and became his friends.

"I hope to meet a smarty in there" Eugene laughed.

"Aye, so am I, or just a skirt could be nice—those flappers can be saps and we'd be damned in a second" Jack muttered, "But what about you Hiccup?"

"I'm already 34, and no longer a bachelor" Hiccup chuckled, "I might just be on a toot"

"Yeah, and you look old with that beard" Eugene commented.

"At least, I don't look like a bearded woman"

They hopped off the train as they got to Sutter Avenue and just beside the train station was an apartment building, big and mundane. Red and grey bricks make up a five-story building and glass windows are all lit up, noise coming out from a few windows, suggesting that there were a few gatherings with different occasions currently happening. Jack quickly ran up to the alley beside the building and there lay a basement door. Jack opened it and ushered for Hiccup and Eugene to hurry inside. They were met with a dark stairwell, the faint sounds of chattering people and the faint smell of booze and alcohol. They cautiously climbed down the stairwell and found the smell and the sounds to be louder and stronger. Hiccup saw all the people inside, not a lot but most of the tables were full of people—men, women, of many different ages and ranks. Smoke from tobacco cigars all harmonized in the air and there was a jazz player sitting by the counter, playing the guitar effortlessly, hitting those riffs of sheer complexity with the greatest of ease and professionality. Hiccup loved the environment that he was in. All were relaxed—a different kind of reality, a reality that he somehow wished he would've got.

The smell of alcohol was different, it felt very familiar. Hiccup sniffed the air and amidst the tobacco, wine and whiskey was the nostalgic smell of home—of _Berk_. He couldn't quite put a finger on it why this place reminded him so much of home when he remembered Berk never had any sort of place like this. He sat with Jack and Eugene at a nearby table, a bit far away from the bar, and remained dazed for some time, letting Jack and Eugene talk with each other for a while before they shook him out of his stupor. Jack just laughed at his friend's bewildered face and offered to go to the bar to get some drinks.

"Alright, might as well as be useful" Hiccup muttered.

They passed by the jazz player and headed towards the bar. There was no one in the bar and so they waited for someone to slid inside. The two men leaned on the counter and watched the people mingling and drinking, but all Hiccup did was scrunch his nose up on the sight, "I never wanted this—all I want is to get home to Berk and maybe just commit on being a train engineer—at least there, my degree was worth something" he muttered, "I never imagined myself in these places because I knew I won't be—I mean, I am always the "mister fishbone mechanic" and everyone here is a royalty"

"Not all—I'm just a newsie" Jack answered.

They both chuckled. Jack Moore is a carefree spirit, happy and always playful, despite being poor and already 30. It wasn't an odd occurrence that he'd be running with his entire body was covered in snow or rain. His auburn hair and lanky figure were matching Hiccup's, but what made their stark differences was their faces. Jack had a round face with cerulean eyes to boot, while Hiccup had a defined jaw, freckles and emerald eyes. One might see them as distant relatives at least. Jack met Hiccup when he came into the squatter's area with a beaten up and dirty car. Jack watched him build his little home from pieces that were left lying around or from a land fill not too far away from their place and pitied him. Who he was and whatever he had gone through was not good and so when the neighbors tried stealing all his possessions, he stopped them, reasoned with them till they backed off.

"Is Mr. Fjordsworth paying you enough?" Jack asked.

"A few dimes—the biggest he had managed to reward me was about two dollars and that was last year" Hiccup answered, "And whenever he couldn't pay me because apparently the shop didn't have much customers, he'd give one or two loaves of bread instead"

"I came by the shop earlier and I didn't find you there"

"I was in New Jersey, trying to sell a few paintings" Hiccup said, "Mr. Fjordsworth gave me a day off—I assume that he couldn't pay me off today so he gave me a day off instead"

"And did you manage to sell your paintings?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, one bourgeoise man bought a painting and paid me well with five dollars" Hiccup smiled.

"How much do you have now?" Jack asked.

"About seventy dollars? I didn't have time to count now" Hiccup replied.

"I heard that the ticket to sail to London was about a hundred dollars" Jack said, "I do hope you earn it all before the year ends"

"Well that is if Mr. Fjordsworth pays me enough" Hiccup chuckled.

"Have you even considered finding a different job?" Jack asked.

"What do you think I've been doing all these years?" Hiccup furrowed his brows, "But apparently, they are looking for those who were raised here, was educated here or some known place in the world or they would need someone, young and built, not this—" he gestured to himself, "—this old fishbone. I mean, I should be glad Mr. Fjordsworth gave this old dog a chance"

They managed a laugh again. Jack's eyes scanned the room, trying to find a girl he fancies—at least for the night. Jack is a natural flirt of the women, especially when he sells newspapers every morning. His features reminded him of someone—someone he missed dearly. How many years has it been? Hiccup began to ponder—he left for England back in 1918, after the Great War and returned almost two years later, only to leave again a few months after that. She was still babe—still mewling and bawling out day and night, he could barely sleep but he treasured it. When he returned from London, she was already walking, her auburn hair vibrant and her cerulean eyes gleaming, the words she sputtered, Hiccup couldn't help but coo at the adorable little lass in his arms. He had missed it—her first words, her first steps. Hiccup thinks she might have forgotten about him already. It has been almost seven years—his little Zephyr.

"I miss her—I miss my daughter" he sputtered.

Jack looked at his friend pityingly, "You'll get home one day—just paint your way home" he said, patting his friend's shoulder.

"I don't know, she probably has forgotten that she had a father in the first place" Hiccup muttered, "The last time I saw her, she was still a little babe, barely remembering things"

Jack just gave out a sigh. Hiccup looked up, eyeing the view in front of him again, trying not to tear up in remembering his daughter whom he never got the chance to be the father of. He imagined her sleeping tight on a wooden bed and a warm blanket draped around her which was sewn out of the soft cotton of a sheep's hide, barely thinking about her father, not remembering his name nor his face. He sniffed, trying to withheld brimming tears in his eyes. Jack stayed quiet but he was watching his friend cry in remorse, wishing to have been able to help with a ticket home, but no matter how much he earned, it was only enough, sometimes less, for his little sister.

Hiccup watched the people drink and smoke their worries away. There was not much of voluble chattering. The bar was almost quiet, if not for the clanking of glasses and the soft jazz playing on the small platform. It seemed like all the people here only came to relieve themselves from their stress. It is even amazing how this place has been well-hidden from the police with the people inside. Later on, the bartender nudged them, asking what they want to drink. Hiccup didn't need a second to think about what he would drink and answered the old man almost immediately, "Mead"

"You're a strong fellow" said the old man.

"Yeah, I've been through a lot of harder things, old man" he answered.

The old man nodded and went ahead to get him a big glass of mead. Jack ordered himself and Eugene some regular scotch and got their glasses first. After some nudging, Hiccup managed to get Jack to go ahead and return to their table. Hiccup wanted to be alone, at least, with his mead. He had some spare money with him right now and all was supposedly for his ticket home to Berk, but being such burdened man, he decided to spend his little profits today for a big, tall glass of mead.

He was already finished with his second glass of mead when he finally decided to return to the table. With one swift turn, he gave the old man the last of his money for one more glass. The old man was amazed on how Hiccup was able to hold it together and not wobble like a wasted man and gave him another glass. Hiccup was almost drunk already though. He has not tasted mead in quite a few years already and his body forgot the feeling of mead coursing through his stomach. Hiccup was already on his way back to the table when he noticed a woman wearing a navy-blue straight dress and blonde hair tied into a messy side bun talking to his friends. She had a small figure, tall, but not as him and she moved gracefully, settling down their glasses of scotch on the table. Hiccup didn't notice that there were waitresses here, he thought they were just flappers going around—he didn't notice the tray that was in her hands.

As he got closer, the woman's voice came into earshot. He was bit drunk and so it was possible that his mind was tricking him already but he was not getting scotched by that illusion. The voice has a resilient tone, but still sweet and gentle—waitresses were supposed to be that way, he thought. It never left his mind that it was familiar, he _knows _that voice but he remembered—he was a bit drunk, maybe really drunk even but, he couldn't distinguish it. As he got to the table, Jack and Eugene greeted him and he greeted back with a dreary greeting. His nasally voice became a bit slurred and he smelled a bit battered with alcohol too. Hiccup settled his tall glass mug down the table and scooted over.

"Oh yeah, Hiccup, we met this nice fine lady here, she actually works here as a waitress—where'd she go?" Jack frantically wrung his head, searching for the woman they had been talking to just now.

"I don't know—she just left" Eugene answered, turning his head around also, "Maybe someone called her?"

"Who?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, just the loveliest lady I've seen in ages" Eugene piped, obviously lovestruck.

"I wonder if she likes brunettes" Jack chimed.

"With my charms, of course she will" Eugene confidently smirked before Jack smacked him on the face.

"It's so nice that you have caught yourselves a lovely woman" Hiccup intercepted, "However, I fear that you will fight over her and might ruin your friendship"

"Always so formal, old man" Eugene teased, "Well, how about you, Hiccup? Any girl you fancy?"

Jack swatted him in the head, "You idiot! He has a wife!"

"Oh c'mon—it is only for a night" Eugene pursed his lips together—obviously already getting drunk.

Hiccup couldn't answer that. He was already beyond fancy. Hiccup met the girl of his dreams when he was still young—at the age of five. He first saw her at their little elementary school back in Berk. She was very cute, very smart, very confident and that earned her the favor of the teachers. Hiccup was at that time, a cute little stick but was always in the teachers' bad eye. He was always causing trouble but always unintentionally. After a day at school, he would run to the forge at the other side of town to meet with his mentor and godfather, Gobber, who would teach him machinery and forgery. Every day, for fifteen years, he would dismiss himself early from everyone's sight to go to the forgery. Hiccup was already known as a screw-up and the son of a chief minister and his skills in art, literature and science made him more known in the small academe back in Berk. The girl wasn't his friend, but he was very much in love with her since the beginning—every young boy was, but she only saw him as a rival in academic excellence. She was determined to get ahead of him and earn her honor. It was either her or him who taught the younger kids in their class and it seemed to do her satisfaction and honor.

Women in Berk never faced the same discrimination as did most countries in the world. They were treated as equals as their Viking ancestors before them and Hiccup respected that, respected her and was willing to give up his high stature, that he never guessed he'd have, for her to take her place. She was suspicious though and followed him one afternoon after school and found him at the forge, fixing a machine, she had been caught by Gobber and after a talk alone in the woods, they became friends.

Their friendship became stronger with time. She supported him in his dream of being an artist whilst he supported her in joining the army. She stopped formal schooling after 8th grade and at that time, she was only 15 and immediately studied to becoming a physician before joining the army in 1913. Whilst he continued his education and earned a degree in Engineering. Even though they were apart, they were inseparable, they were unstoppable. However, Hiccup hid his feelings from her for a long time and even took both parents and Gobber to urge him to court the girl and ask for her hand in marriage. It felt like a dream for him—starting a new adventure with his lovely wife. She was the one who urge him to travel to London after the Great War, promising him that she could manage taking care of their daughter and wait for his return and he chased his dreams. When he returned, it was exhilarating—telling all about England, the wonderful world outside Berk but he promised not to leave anytime soon for their daughter but unfortunately, Viggo Grimborn approached him with the most seducing offer ever—to go to America. Astrid Hofferson-Haddock didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say when that eccentric man entered their home.

_"Hiccup… what are you thinking?"_

_"I know I promised, but I can't just turn down an offer that grand, Astrid" Hiccup answered, "This is my chance to fulfill my dreams"_

_"I normally don't stop you, but this America… it'll take a long while, more than London and I'm afraid that Zephyr might not grow up with a father" Astrid muttered, "I should be happy but then somehow, I don't like it that you're leaving… I mean, America—my gods"_

_Hiccup stood up and cradled his wife's shoulders, kissing her sweetly on her cheek, "I'll return back to you, hopefully in three years time… I promise. I'll tell you all about America when I get back"_

_Astrid sighed and tore away Hiccup's arms away from her, "You better or I'll get there and drag you back myself" she threatened, but as much as her strong façade prevailed, there was a bit of hurt in her voice._

_"You know I love you with everything I have, right?"_

_"Yeah, yeah, me too" she answered tiredly._

_Hiccup watched as his wife disappeared into the room. He remained outside for a few minutes, thinking about the opportunity that was offered to him by Viggo when he felt something tugging at his foot. He looked down to see a black Gordon Setter sniffing his foot. He smiled and crouched down to pet the dog, "Hi Toothless" he greeted, "Were you hearing our conversation? Do you think that I'm making a good decision?"_

_The dog left and followed inside the room. Hiccup sighed, "You too?"_

"My wife was beautiful, smart and stubborn. She had me wrapped around her finger every time" he chuckled, "I remember telling you about my wife and daughter, have you forgotten that?"

"I wasn't really paying attention" answered Eugene.

"That was, I remember, because you were eyeing a brunette from a distance" Hiccup grumbled.

"We haven't even seen a picture of you wife and daughter, but I feel like they're very beautiful" Jack said.

"They are" he answered.

"Hiccup, you mentioned your wife in a past tense—did something happen?"

"Well, as much as I love her with everything I have—"

"Well, that's not a lot" Eugene teased.

Hiccup scowled at the obnoxious man, "As I was saying, as much as I love my wife, I doubt she loves me still after I so horribly left her for America—I mean, it's been seven damned years" he admits with a sad sigh, "She deserves a much better man than me and I have a feeling that she did find one"

"Don't be too pessimistic, Hiccup—I mean, you don't know anything, yet" Eugene said.

"But, better brace myself for the worse"

Eugene reached his hand over a sulking Hiccup and tapped his shoulder, "Hey, don't sulk, Hiccy—everything will be alright in the end"

Hiccup sighed, "Look, I appreciate the words Eugene, but I just have to face the truth the even if I did manage to get home, I might not be accepted anymore there, but that is fine with me, as long as I'm back home than here"

Another hand patted Hiccup's shoulder and it was Jack's. He managed to return their comforting gesture with a smile, ever so slightly small. He stared off in another direction, trying to avoid the sympathetic looks his friends had given him. As he stared off, he found himself eyeing the bar that he just returned from. There was a woman in the bar, currently pouring a drink for a woman wearing a yellow dress, her attire looked so fancy for such a bar and her make up was smudged a lot, seeming like she had been crying. The woman giving her the drink donned the same features as the woman serving his two friends earlier. Now he had got a glimpse of her face and the familiarity of her face slapped his face. His eyes furrowed as he studied the woman further. Round face, cerulean eyes, small round nose, pale skin. She had a bit of eye shadow, matching the color of her dark blue straight dress. The long sleeves were a bit loose, and the sash around her waist formed her slim figure. He _knows _her.

Hiccup was awestruck and quickly sat up from the table, his eyes were glued on the far counter surrounded amongst a lot of people. His body was paralyzed in shock, unable to do so much as a step, so much as a breath. Jack and Eugene watched in worry for their friend as he stood like a mad idiot, staring at the counter.

"Hiccup, what are you staring at?" Eugene asked.

Hiccup shook his head, looking back at Eugene's worried glance. He quickly excused himself from the table and went for the bar. He pulled his hat down, covering his face a little bit and sat on one of the stools, near the working waitress. So that was why her hair was oddly familiar, why her voice struck a chord in his heart. He never drank his third mug of mead and he wasn't drunk—or at least, he hoped he wasn't. It would be embarrassing to think that _his wife_ was currently working at the bar, pouring alcohol for the other guests.

He cleared his throat and leaned in towards the counter, "Now, why is a beautiful dame like you doing in a dump like this?" he asked.

She only spared him a short glance but returned to pouring some bourbon on the glass. She gave it to the woman who was patiently waiting for her—assuming—fourth shot of bourbon. She was a strong woman. The blonde woman behind the bar simply gave a little smile towards the woman, "Don't think about your husband's infidelity, Mrs. Phillips" she muttered.

Hiccup huffed. The woman was definitely ignoring him. He lets out a loud sigh and playfully knocks on the table, "Alright, if you don't feel like chattering"

She eyed him curiously. He was about to leave the bar when she lets out a chuckle, stopping him on his tracks, "I'm sorry if I'm being hostile towards men" she answered, smirking towards him.

Hiccup looked back at her and lets out a doting smile, blushing a bit under the shadow of his newsboy hat, "Alright—then, if I can, let me help you relieve that hostility" he sat back again on the stool, "Tell me all about it"

"Tell you about what exactly?" she asked, resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Well, certainly your hostility towards men have some sort of background—I mean, you don't have to… I mean, you don't—I meant, I don't want to persuade you into… into telling me if you don't—"

The woman's laughter filled the air between them, "You don't have to get familiar with me" she answered, "But okay then, if that's how you want to play it"

"Okay" he said.

The woman poured a glass of scotch and gave it to the man who asked for it. Hiccup watched her work, eagerly waiting for her to answer, "Fellow done me wrong" she answered whilst finishing pouring the drink.

"Oh, really? This must be some fellow, I perceive?" he asked again, "Let me guess—a bit robust, rich? Maybe, an alluring man? With a girl like you, surely, you must have some sort of standard"

She settled the glass in front of the man who returned to his table as soon as she handed him the glass, "No, not really" she answered, "He's a bit—no, he's not like that at all"

"Seriously? What have you landed yourself with? A notorious criminal?" he asked.

"He's not so bad—I mean, a little tongue-tied and very stroppy" she answered, "He's very stubborn—like I could hit him with an anvil and he'll still be a hard-headed arse"

Hiccup felt his heart sank at that, but he kept on, "Oh really? How have you landed yourself with such a man?"

"All my life, I have been surrounded by his presence on the small town we both lived on" she told him, "At first, I was a bit hostile to him because I was hellbent on getting my honors at the academy and he was smart too, but then, something changed, I guess? I saw how determined he was to meet the expectations of his father, determined to fix a machine and actually help out around town with his innovative mind and so rather than continuing my little rivalry, I became his friend. We were foolish teenagers going on exploring on the thickets together and we'll get lost on forests for about hours on end and one time, we ended up landing ourselves on a cove that we called our own"

Hiccup remembered that day. _It was a misty day in Berk, and everything was cold. Hiccup was sketching a wolf from a far, different from what he had seen before. It was white with piercing green eyes. It was drinking on the stream and Hiccup took the opportunity to sketch the scene in front of him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand grabbed his shoulders and he shivered in surprise. He looked up and saw Astrid crawling beside him,_ _"What are you sketching?"_ _she asked._

_"Aren't you supposed to be in the army camp? Training or whatever it is you're supposed to do there?"_

_"I was and if you have forgotten, I wrote to you that I was granted to take a weekend vacation and I returned just now and went out to find you" she answered._

_"That explains the camouflage suit" he chuckled._

_"Anyways, what is it that you're sketching that you have to hide behind this giant log?" she asked._

_Hiccup pointed towards the stream where a white wolf was standing beside the stream. Astrid lets out a breath, fascination painted all over her face. Hiccup smiled at the sight of Astrid fascinated with a white wolf, fondness washing over his face. However, his trance was cut when Astrid nudged him and pointed towards the stream, "The wolf ran, Hiccup!" she said alarmingly, "C'mon, let's chase it down!"_

_"What?" Hiccup was already getting dragged up by Astrid and they started to run, following the direction of the wolf, "We can't chase down a wolf!"_

_"Isn't this fun, Hiccup?" Astrid was clearly ignoring Hiccup's concerns._

_"Probably, if we weren't chasing a damn wolf!"_

_About a few minutes of running, they still couldn't find the wolf, especially with the misty fog that covered their path. For sure, they were convinced that the wolf was long gone, long faraway from where they were. The couple suddenly fell down the steep little cliff, screaming out each other's names whilst finding something to grab onto. It didn't take long before they landed on the ground with a loud thud and the groaning of pain came thereafter._

_"Where are we?"_

_"Deeper in the forest" Hiccup groaned from a distance._

_Astrid was the first to get up. She found herself covered in mud and hair disheveled. She took off the tie in her hair and let it down, slapping away some twigs and soil that got stuck up. She looked around, searching for Hiccup, but she couldn't find him because of the thick mist. She called out his name, frantically swinging her head in every direction. Using her instincts, she carefully walked around the area, trying to find him but what met her was another fall, but this time, she fell into the water—deep water._

_"Astrid?" she heard Hiccup's voice._

_"Yeah?" she answered._

_"Where are you?"_

_"In the water!"_

_"The water—ah!" then there was another splash, not far from Astrid._

_Astrid swam towards the epicenter of the ripples. She found Hiccup resurfacing from below and she greeted him with laughter, "Where in the world did we end up ourselves in?" she laughed._

_"Maybe a sinkhole?"_

The woman cleared her throat and Hiccup was brought out of his trance. He looked at the woman who was drinking a glass of scotch for herself. He didn't know how long how had he been out of reality and blushed faintly out of embarrassment, "I'm sorry, was I out long?"

"Only a few seconds enough to pour myself a glass" she answered, "You seemed to be thinking of something—may I ask what?"

"Nothing necessary" he answered, "I'm just processing your story in this sober state. Please, continue"

He urged the woman to continue, and she did just that, "Well, we married eventually—"

"You say that like it's a bad thing"

"Not really, but it was rather a long wait—well, not that I was rushing into things, but I was ready, as long as he was" she explained, "We were both a little over 24? I guess. What I do remember was that, it was winter and the town gathered to celebrate it like it was the biggest occasion there is, but anyway, we had a child about a year later"

"He was hesitant of marriage?"

"Yes, for a while—since it was indeed a big responsibility and we were often away from each other for long periods of time, after I dropped out of my former education" she said, "I was an army doctor and he was a train engineer, but he would often tell me that he hated that job and let's not forget, the Great War happened and we tried to keep ourselves out of the ordeal with our neighboring countries and so we were idle for a few years and kept no trace of us anywhere in the world"

"Where are you from?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm from Berk, a little archipelago west of Norway and only few countries know of its existence" she answered, "As an army doctor, I was made to stay at the camp if ever there were some bastards who will try to conquer our archipelago, but we were not worth it, and I'm thankful for that"

"Norway remained neutral, as I have been told" Hiccup answered.

"And that, we were thankful. If it had escalated, I'm sure they would've tried reaching Berk" she answered, "But anyway, back into the topic at hand—I promised myself that I would never leave my daughter so I left the army after serving for five years and built my clinic just beside our home but my husband had other plans and pursued his career as an artist and established a name in London. He left when my little Zephyr was a few months old and returned when she was over two"

"That must've been hard"

"Not really—my husband will send back letters" she answered, "Some were brief and informative and some were long"

Hiccup sighed, "That's a bit pathetic"

"He was" she nodded, "But it didn't bother me at all. I supported him in his career and greeted him wholeheartedly when he came back"

Hiccup rose a brow, pretending to be intrigued, "So why are you here?"

"The story's just getting there" she said, "Be patient"

Hiccup chuckled and mumbled an apology to the woman. She gave out a smirk towards him and finished her glass, "Well, a little while after he returned, he promised me not to leave again—at least, not for the meantime, but I never would have known that meantime meant only a couple of months. A man came into our house, finding my husband, his name was Viggo Grimborn, a businessman who took interest in my husband's work. He wanted to be partners, he promised my husband that he will make him a famous artist and he swindled him away to America—here in this big lump"

Hiccup clenched his fists, remembering how Viggo had his friends beaten him and stole off the profits that he made. It was painful, how he was thrown outside the hotel he stayed in, out to the cold and public where he was seen by everyone and humiliated, stripped away with the honor he had tried his best to achieve. His canvas and paintbrushes were thrown after to his frail and beaten body. He limped to his car, apparently, it did not seem worth taking and drove away. He journeyed for miles during the first three years, trying to search a place to hide himself in self-pity, scrapping for food and sleep-deprived, afraid of being robbed again. He vaguely remembers his journey to Brooklyn but once he got there, he felt a bit safer. He found a small poor urban community that he could call his second home and for four years, he had stayed there, trying his best to earn a ticket back to London so he could sail back to Berk.

"And then?" he managed to croak out.

"He promised to return after three years, and so even though it was painful to part again, I did and after three years, I waited but he never returned, never sent a telegram, never even wrote" she answered, "I asked myself if something bad had happened, if he was in danger or something and after six years, I made my resolve to come here with a few people and we would try to search for him but we needed to earn a living and so I've been working in this illegal bar, slinking in some of Berk's infamous mead to keep the business alive"

"Oh? Who are your other friends?"

"I'm here with a man named Eret Eretson—he was my husband's co-worker back when he was still engineering trains" she answered, "But he ain't here right now, he has gotten himself a nasty cold"

_That man, huh? He must be at least almost 40 now. _Hiccup chuckled.

"Also, I came with Scott Jorgenson, his cousin—he's currently at the pier, I think, smuggling the alcohol" she answered nonchalantly, "He owes my husband a beating considering the way he left me, his family, the town and his—"

"I suppose your damned husband must feel threatened by now" Hiccup chuckled.

The woman chuckled and took another sip from her glass. She settled the glass down on the counter and her smile was quickly replaced by a frown, "It was hard leaving my children behind though… I do hope they're doing well" the woman murmured.

"C-children? Y-you mentioned only one child" Hiccup stuttered, shocked by this revelation.

"Well, a few weeks after my husband left for America, I found out that I was carrying a child, a boy—Nuffink is his name" the woman answered with a fond smile, "Every time I would look at him, he reminds me of his father"

It was silent for a while. Hiccup clutched his white polo, his hands sweating and red from not hyperventilating, not fainting, not even panicking, even the slightest bit. Hiccup needed to keep cool, he had to, for his own sake also. This woman in front of him must be a dream.

It was dreary. The bar, the place, America—he found them all the drearier as he continued to step on its soil. He couldn't stand it anymore and was slowly becoming mad. This place, this secret, illegal basement—all cement and clay walls, blinding yellow lights and the smell of cigar and tobacco unfurling in the air. Hiccup hated it. He stared at the woman who was pouring herself another glass of alcohol and downing it after it filled the glass. She seemed to be the only one who kept making the place a bit lively. She was bright in his eyes, and it was not just the light and his sober state, she was brighter than life with that stubborn will of hers to find her missing husband for seven years.

"Aren't you angry at him or something? I mean he left with two children to raise, you're alone and you raised them with—what? You're still a physician, right?"

"I am and again, I am—he is a bastard and he deserved a good beating from his heartbroken parents and me, and the whole town really—but, somehow, I got this feeling that he got himself into trouble that he never caused" she answered, "You see, knowing my husband for so many years, I happen to know that getting involved into trouble was his best talent, whether intentionally or unintentionally"

Hiccup laughed. He nodded, "That's flattering"

"It was hilarious though, how he would stress himself over the problems he had not caused" she laughed.

Hiccup groaned, "Now that is not a nice thing to say about your husband"

"But he's my husband!" the woman laughed, "He might have got in a lot of troubles but there was not one where I would not throw myself in to help him get him out of it"

He was amazed at this woman's love and loyalty. There were no words to describe this woman other than perfect—the most perfect woman to ever befall on the Earth as he perceived her to be. Hiccup watched her down another glass of alcohol, getting flustered as she seemed to be enjoying the talk that they were having but, Hiccup knew it wasn't supposed to be that way. That woman in front of him was not Astrid—she was only an illusion. He pinched himself, yelping at the irksome pain of his skin, he mumbled a curse and prayed that no one had seen him pinching himself, all the more embarrassing that would be. But of course, a little deed doesn't go unnoticed, especially with the woman in front of him.

"Pinching ourselves, are we?" she giggled.

Hiccup dismissively pretended not to hear her teasing and briskly settled his arm on the table and rested his head on his palm, "Well, if you're such an angel, why are you working here? In this dump?"

"It is the best place to lay low. Me, Eret and Scott got in trouble when we entered the country" she revealed reluctantly, whispering softly so only Hiccup could hear it, "Apparently, no one in this dumb country knows what Berk is"

Hiccup remembered in the same predicament. Viggo reminded him to forge his passport, stating that he was an Englishman instead of a Berkian. Hiccup chuckled at the woman's story, "Well, I almost had the same predicament. Vi—my former partner told me to forge my passport and state that I come from England rather than Berk"

"We smuggled our way in and found work here. I once planned on continuing my physician work here in the meantime but seeming that they won't take me as some sort of physician or even grant me a job as nurse since I have "false identity" then, might as well work at an underground bar"

Suddenly, Hiccup couldn't take it anymore, "I'm sorry this happened, Astrid" he mumbled.

Astrid gave out a sigh when he broke off the act, "I know you are… I mean, look at you—what happened?" she asked, "Tell me"

Hiccup sighed, shaking his head, "It's a rather pathetic story, really" he answered, "I'm surprised you even bothered finding me after I so horribly left you because of my ambitions to make it big in America"

"Like I said, you might have got into lots of trouble but there was not one where I would not throw myself in to get you help out of it" she answered, "We're married, we share a life, we devoted ourselves to one another and I don't intend on backing out on my word"

There was no way he believed that this was happening. Hiccup stared at Astrid, not being able to force himself to believe those words. He had been certain on Astrid abandoning him and their marriage as he had abandoned her all those damned years ago but then again, he thought to himself, that it was not Astrid-like at all. If there was anything he learned from his wife, is that she is determined, stubborn, fiercely loyal and strong. Of course, she would not give up on him easily. Suddenly, he questioned his self-worth. He lowered his head, suddenly finding the dull cemented floor interesting.

Infallibly, he did not deserve any of this, he did not deserve her.

A hand met his chin and his head was lifted to face Astrid's. He briskly averted his gaze but she just gently bowed his head so his gaze could meet hers, "How dare you think that I should just leave you after all that we've been through? And don't you dare tell me that me coming here to find you was a mistake or a waste of my time" she said sternly, "All of the sacrifices I went through and you think I would just give up on you on the end? I believe that you are capable of thinking that I am not low of a person such as what you think"

There were unshed tears shimmering from the bright yellow lights. She pressed her fingers onto his cheeks, and bit her lips, stopping herself from quivering, from shedding a tear. Astrid lets out a deep sigh and a tear managed to slip past her eye, "I did not quit being in the army, let you go to America, waited for six years, raised our children on my own only to leave them with Finley and Rafaela, to come here without much knowledge of American customs and traditions to find you, work in this illegal establishment at night and unsuccessfully try to find you during the day for a year for you who thinks that I have abandoned my husband just because he clearly got into some trouble to lose all his possessions and remain poor for the last seven years"

"I'm so sorry, Astrid" he apologized again, "Clearly I have thought wrong of you and for leaving you for America. I swear, I'm doing my best to earn myself a ride back to Berk, I've been working at a mechanic shop and I sell my paintings to earn money to go home, to go home to you, to tell you that I'm sorry and explain what happened, even if you won't take me back anymore. I don't care—"

"Yeah, you bastard, well now that I'm here, you owe me an explanation on how this happen"

Hiccup grimaced at the thought of reliving those moments but he swallowed a big chunk of saliva down his throat and sighed, "Well, when I came into America, me and Viggo were having great progress, travelling across the country for the first few months" he started his story, "I showcase my art to small galleries and auction some and earned at least five-hundred dollars. One night at the hotel we were staying at, it was before the exhibit at the gallery—it was my biggest break. It was one of the largest galleries in the area and a lot of people have heard of my works during that time. He took me to the hall and got me a few drinks, maybe they were drugged because I don't remember what happened but they said I created such a ruckus and when I got sober, they threw me out of the hotel with my painting equipment and a few of my belongings and so I attempted on pleading to Viggo about my current situation and remembered the exhibit and headed there with haste but I found him showcasing my artworks in the gallery in his name and auctioning them off. I confronted him about it but he played off as if he didn't know me and ordered me to be thrown out of the gallery and his men had me beaten up and left for in an alley. Later on, I learned that he claimed my profits from the previous exhibits"

"Oh, Hiccup" she mumbled.

"I was left with my paint, a few clothes and my Oldsmobile car and I traveled until I found a place here in Brooklyn, at a squatter's area, I suppose I blended in perfectly with the crowd. I tried finding a job but without any left identity than my real passport, I couldn't really apply to jobs and I wasn't qualified for anything given that I am a foreigner from an unknown country. I was robbed of my car and the money that I had left and now it's a miracle that I got a job at a mechanic's shop, but I'm barely paid at all with a few dimes and in my spare time, I paint and sell them, hoping for a little profit" he finished, "That's all there is to it—I'm sorry that you suffered because of this"

"Hiccup, this was not your fault, you have nothing to apologize for" Astrid replied sternly, "This was all Viggo Grimborn's doing—you've been played by that man and you suffered for long enough. Now, I'm here to take you home"

"Thank you" he muttered.

"Hey Hiccy! You've been gone for too long!"

Hiccup turned his head around to find Jack and Eugene approaching him. Astrid gave out a smile, remembering the two men from earlier when she served them some shots. She realized that these two men became Hiccup's friends during his unplanned stay at Brooklyn and she felt relieved and thankful. The woman immediately pulled out two glasses and filled them with scotch and handed it over to the two brunettes and winked at them, "On the house, boys—just a secret between the three of us"

"Yes, babe" Eugene chirped, gladly taking the glass from the counter and downing it in one go, "Nothing beats malt scotch, just like nothing beats your beauty, my beautiful dame"

Hiccup lets out a scowl, "Back off, Eugene" he said.

"Oho—seems like our dear Hiccy met someone fancy tonight" Jack laughed, "But, what about your wife?"

"She is my wife" Hiccup answered.

Jack sputtered on his scotch and Eugene turned a bit pale with embarrassment. The choking sounds was enough to gather the attention of a few people inside the bar. Hiccup admits that it was a funny sight, seeing his two obnoxious friends become flustered and confused. Hiccup stood up from the stool and Astrid left the counter and approached the two men hand in hand.

"Jack, Eugene—meet my wife, Astrid Hofferson-Haddock and Astrid, meet my very insufferable friends, Jack Moore and Eugene Fitzherbert" Hiccup ended with a huff.

"Wow, I really love you too, Hiccup" Eugene retorted, "To think that I speak high of you to my other newsie pals and you call us insufferable? It hurts my feelings, old man"

"And that is why I called you 'insufferable' in the first place" Hiccup huffed out, "I am not an old man—I'm only 34!"

"Really? Because the beard kinda gave me the wrong impression" Eugene teased.

"Again with the beard" Hiccup grumbled.

Eugene Fitzherbert is a robust man, built and tall. He liked to tease people, Hiccup particularly. One thing very evident from Eugene was his tendency to flirt with just about most women in Brooklyn. But then, he is very compassionate and supported Hiccup during his numerous attempts in landing a job and often threatened to beat up those who underestimate his friend's qualifications. Eugene was strong enough to carry both Hiccup and Jack, which shot a huge gaping hole in both men's egos, and this fact was proven during one of their shenanigans where they were chased by cops for smuggling alcohol from the pier. Eugene was faster in running than the two men and so he carried them both over his shoulders and ran. He is sporting tan skin, having work in construction in most of his early days and auburn locks, same as Jack's and Hiccup's. He had a defined jaw with a growing stubble and coffee eyes. One can mistakenly claim that Hiccup, Eugene and Jack were cousins.

He heard Astrid stifling a laughter from beside him, covering her mouth with her hand whilst she turned away to conceal her face from Hiccup's line of sight, "Oh really Astrid? You think this is funny too?"

Astrid looked at Hiccup and removed her hand from her face and revealed a bright smile, "I admit, I was surprised about the beard and almost didn't recognize you earlier"

"You're not answering the question, Astrid" he grumbled.

Astrid laughed again, but this time, she did no effort to conceal it, "I'm sorry but seeing you with a beard really did throw me off at first" she admitted.

"Even your wife didn't like the beard, dear Hiccy" Eugene laughed, "Oh, what to do now?"

"Not a word" Hiccup growled.

No words followed as they settled on the table the three men sat on earlier and this time, Astrid joined their little group and it took a while for the silence to disperse with Jack's endless inquiries. Astrid was patient and willing to tell what actually transpired between her and Hiccup and their little life back on Berk to what happened during the seven years while Hiccup was stuck in America. Hiccup found himself staring at Astrid as she told her story again and this time, to the two men in front of them. Her eyes were glistening still, like how it was so many years ago, it was still the bright cerulean he had come to stare into a thousand times. She seemed to be thinner than the last time Hiccup saw her. Her cheeks evidently lost the fats it had when they were young, her arms were a bit thinner and her collarbones became more evident and formed. Her hair was also different, for one, she lost the bangs that she donned when they were young, another was that, it appeared to be shorter than the usual waist-length she maintained. Hiccup noticed the thin bun on her head, suggesting that she had cut it short some time ago. He scooted closer towards her and slid his arm around her waist and felt Astrid shudder a bit at his touch but she immediately felt comfortable and leaned onto him with a smile.

Hiccup noticed that Astrid gained a little weight on her waist but he immediately thought that this might be from conceiving two kids and the effects of aging already taking an effect on her. But she was still fit and slim, just not like how it was before. He remembered that his wife was also 34 years old, same as him. He was only older for a few months—his birthday being February and hers being December. He had admitted that his age had granted him to be less skinny than he was when he was younger so it didn't surprise him that his wife was facing the same symptoms.

The two men in front of them were cooing. Hiccup realized that Astrid was telling them about their children—Zephyr and Nuffink—and he hadn't been listening. He was too pre-occupied thinking about how much Astrid changed throughout the years that he failed to listen to his wife telling all about his two children. Jack and Eugene were looking at a creased photograph of supposedly Zephyr and Nuffink. Hiccup felt being nudged by Astrid and he looked at her, "What?" he asked.

"Don't you want to look at our kids?" she asked.

"Hiccup! Nuffink takes after you a lot" Eugene laughed, "This lad better not turn like you though"

"Zephyr reminds me of my sister but she looks like a great combination of Astrid and Hiccup" Jack chuckled, "How old is she again?"

"She is already nine" Astrid answered, "And Nuffink's seven"

Hiccup gulped. Nervousness suddenly overtook him. The thought of missing out on the lives of both his children and failed to become the father that he was supposed to be scared him. He suddenly felt like the worthless and useless runt he was as a kid. _If only I had stayed_, Hiccup thought, loathing himself with every breath. His children needed a father, and he had failed to be the father they needed. Zephyr is already nine for gods' sake! She is slowly becoming a young woman and he was absent to it all. Nuffink never even met his father. He lived seven years without feeling the love of a father, without the guidance of a father. Hiccup felt guilty and it was slowly consuming him.

"Hiccup?" Astrid called.

Hiccup blinked and stared at his wife's worried gaze. He turned to Jack and Eugene who was also looking the same. He let out a sigh and dismissed them, telling them that he was fine. Eugene handed the picture to Astrid who handed it to Hiccup, "Our children, Hiccup" she pleaded, shoving the picture to his hands.

He reluctantly took it and looked at the black and white picture. Zephyr and Nuffink sat on two chairs, smiling widely. Zephyr had her thick hair braided with the all too familiar fringes framing her face. Hiccup found her resembling her mother when she was at that age. She was dressed in a blouse, a skirt, boots and had a small sling bag across her small body. Nuffink however, had untamed hair, a toothy grin and a slimmer face than Zephyr. He was dressed in a tunic with his coat draped around his waist. He wore pants that were obviously too big for him and boots that fitted his tiny feet. Hiccup could see the resemblance with him. He looked painfully similar when he was wee little boy who was still being carried by his burly father on his shoulders. Come to think of it, how was his father and mother? How was Toothless, his pet dog? How were his friends back home?

He was brought out of his trance when he felt Astrid's finger wiping something off on his cheek. He didn't realize that he had already shed a tear whilst looking at his children's picture. Hiccup smiled, looking through his children's features again and found more resemblances of himself and Astrid on his children, "And you said you left them with Finley and Rafaela?" he asked.

"Yeah—I mean, it's not so bad and the two seems to love being with their Uncle Finley and Aunt Rafaela so I entrusted the two to the couple until we return"

"I hope Trevor is not staying with them or else I fear the worst for our children" Hiccup lets out a nervous chuckle.

"The twins love them dearly, so does Scott and that was why he was so inclined on coming on this journey" Astrid laughed, "You weren't setting a good example on his niece and nephew, he says"

"Like he is any good example himself" Hiccup grumbled.

Astrid laughed again. Hiccup looked up to see Jack and Eugene chuckling at his little remarks. Hiccup handed the picture back to Astrid but she only shoved the picture back to Hiccup's and keenly smiled at him, "Keep it, for the time being" she said, "You'll need it more than I do"

"Thanks Astrid" he responded, kissing her forehead. He took one last glance at the picture and pocketed it.

"Aren't you two a sweet couple?" Jack teased.

Hiccup returned a glaring stare towards Eugene and Jack who just laughed at his reaction, "He's such a lover boy, we never knew" Eugene grinned.

"C'mon Hiccup, you gotta teach me a thing or two on how to catch the dames before you leave us—I mean, Mrs. Haddock here is such a beauty! You're lucky, Hiccup" Jack piped up.

"Oh right, Hiccup! I'll have to take you to Scott and Eret so we can discuss how we can slip ourselves out of the country" Astrid said.

Hiccup looked at Astrid and then at Jack and Eugene. He admitted that it will be hard saying goodbye to Jack, Eugene and everyone he met at the squatter's area. It had been like a second family to him for those seven years that he had stayed there and now that he knew his time in America will come to an end and he'll have to return home soon. He admitted that it pains to leave them behind while he resumes his old life back in Berk. He just nodded in reply and he can hear Jack and Eugene erupting into cheers. Astrid was smiling at him and tackled him into a hug.

"I really missed you, you know" she mumbled, "It was hard without you"

"Wow, I never took you as a romantic" he chuckled before he received a light punch to the gut, "Don't worry, I'm here now. I'll be the father that Zephyr and Nuffink needs"

When they broke away from the hug, Hiccup found Jack and Eugene were currently gathering their belongings and arranging their polos.

"I'm sorry to ruin the party but we've got to go" Jack said, "We're getting up very early tomorrow and well, we can't let the police catch us so we must leave with many people still trudging around the streets or else we'll be caught"

"That's reasonable" Hiccup replied, "Well, M'lady, do you want to come with us?"

In a flash, Astrid's smile dissipated. She glanced at the counter of the bar and back at the three boys, "I can't yet, I'm sorry… I'm being paid to be here and I can't leave just yet" there was a slight quiver in her voice but it was gone as her face pulled an apologetic smile.

"I'll wait for you" Hiccup volunteered.

"No!" Astrid exclaimed, albeit a little bit louder than intended.

"Why?"

Seeing the confusion in the faces of the three men, Astrid gathered her composure and was able to regain her lady-like stance. She grabbed the glasses from the table and stood up, followed by Hiccup, "I'm sorry that it had to come out like that, but I simply mustn't leave yet, and you heard what your friends said, you need to return while there are still many people out. It is still nine-thirty, you can make the last couple of trains" she explained, "Hiccup, I'll see you tomorrow, we must discuss how we are going to get home with Scott and Eret. I'll meet you here at Sutter Avenue at exactly nine in the morning, don't be late!"

Hiccup smiled and planted a kiss on Astrid's cheek before he headed for the staircase, followed by low farewells from Jack and Eugene as they caught up to Hiccup. Astrid watched them as they trudged up the staircase and out of the basement before vanishing her smile. Her expression became cryptic as her lips were sealed tight and her eyes lost the radiance as it had just earlier. She sauntered back to the bar, settling the glasses at the side. She placed her hands on the counter, bowing her head down with a long sigh, _Oh, Hiccup. Why must you show up now out of all times?_

Later, a man, shrewd and cunning with his herringbone suit, approached the bar, his black oxfords making faint clicking sounds against the cemented floor. His tall shadow hovering over Astrid's figure, making the woman aware of the presence of the man. The woman raised her head and didn't exactly seemed faze by his intimidating gaze. His thin grey hair, styled slicked back, his eyes furrowed, his hands, clutching his long black cane, adorned with little gold pieces on top. He opened his mouth to say something by Astrid lowered her head, uninterested in what the man had to say.

The man hit the ground with the cane, loudly enough to gather attention. Astrid huffed and straightened her posture, "What do you want, Mr. Gaspenvelt?"

"My dear Astrid, what do you think you're doing? Engaging yourself with those three impoverished men and letting yourself be kissed and touched by even one of them?"

"He is my husband, Mr. Gaspenvelt" Astrid answered.

"So, I see" he replied, nodding, "But you will continue to work for me, right? You, Scott and Eret will, yes?"

Astrid gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. If she hurts him now, she could kiss her life goodbye. The old man laughed, his gruff voice ringing through the air, "The reason why you are in this country is because of me, and you agreed to that you will do as I say as long as I want you to, yes?"

His face curved into a menacing smirk, "You will be continue working in this bar, serving banned alcohol, while Scott will import opium and other drugs into this country and Eret will continue manufacturing booze in the factory and when the day comes that you attempt to escape, I will make sure that the American Government will be after your tail and have you arrested for violating their laws, clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Gaspenvelt" she answered.

He turned to exit the bar, but he stopped midway, looking over his shoulder and back at Astrid who currently had her hand rested on her hip and the other hand resting on her nape, looking as every bit of troubled as her cerulean eyes depicted. He spoke again, this time, the volume a little higher, "And please, Mrs. Haddock, call me Mr. Grimmel"

He turned to exit the bar, but he stopped midway, looking over his shoulder and back at Astrid who currently had her hand rested on her hip and the other hand resting on her nape, looking as every bit of troubled as her cerulean eyes depicted. He spoke again, this time, the volume a little higher, "And please, Mrs. Haddock, call me Mr. Grimmel"

* * *

_Reviews are much appreciated._

_\- ybarra_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm just a part of that 0.9% of the Asian population who is actually born dumb. Between finding colleges and play rehearsals, it took a lot research just to get this chapter through, but if you think I messed up, feel free to criticize me._

_Also, for those who have read the first chapter prior to this update, I recommend reading that whole sh*t again since I made a few changes. I apologize for the inconvenience._

* * *

It was already three in the morning, most speakeasies in Brooklyn have already closed at this hour. Astrid was walking along the pier, silently finding her way back to the shack she had lived in for the past year. The ocean was glistening in the moonlight, quietly sloshing against the wooden docks beneath her. The smell of the oceanwater was strong, burning her sense of smell. The sea breeze was strong, blowing against her slim figure, making her dress flutter at her side and her shoulder-length hair ride with the wind. Her gaze was kept on the path in front of her, finding the small home under no lights, other than the moon. Bringing a lantern with her could prove dangerous if someone spotted her, however, Astrid knew she could defend herself—after spending years in the army, she picked up a few defense mechanisms on the road. Before long, she found the shack hidden against the shore, hidden under the thick, wooden planks that built the docks.

When she entered the house, she found Eret looking grim and pale. He had gotten sick from overworking too much at the factory and both Astrid and Scott advised him to rest at the shack for a few days until his cold subsides. There were no greetings exchanged—it has been that way since they first arrived. The three of them barely talked with each other but knew their roles around the shack. Astrid didn't even sleep there, her bedroom was separated from the shack to a small room a few paces down the shore, but she needed to visit the two men who slept inside the shack.

Eret watched her as she settled on one of the makeshift chairs that they had built a year before. She looked distraught and pained and Eret recognized the look on her face already, "Did Mr. Gaspenvelt went to the speakeasies again?" he asked, voice hoarse because of his cold.

"Not just that" Astrid answered, sighing heavily. She scanned the room for a moment before turning her gaze to Eret, "Where's Snot?"

"He's still at the pier, I think" Eret answered, "Being a bootlegger, these are his peak hours"

Astrid nodded, not bothering to say more. The next moments were filled with silence, but it was neither awkward nor comforting—it was just deafening silence. Later, the makeshift door opened and came in was the muck-filled figure of Scott Jorgenson. He looked too tired and on the verge of collapsing and Astrid couldn't help but feel bad for him—the job that he was given. Astrid took the liberty of closing the door behind him and tying a piece of rope that kept the door shut.

Without any preludes and further ado, Astrid spoke in a loud voice, "I found Hiccup"

This simple statement shocked both men who snapped their heads to look at Astrid who had a despondent look on her face. After a while of silence, Scott rubbed his hands on his face roughly, expressing frustration on the turn of events. Eret began to mutter curse after curse until he coughed up phlegm. It took a while before the two men calmed down and turned back to Astrid, "How?" Scott asked.

"Hiccup went in the speakeasies with two friends" Astrid answered, "I tried to avoid him, but he found me—I'm sorry but I got carried away and talked with him for a while"

"No, Astrid, it's okay" Scott said, "We all know how you feel and I couldn't blame you for that"

"I just hope he won't get angry when he hears the truth" Eret spoke.

"By the way, what did you say to him about, you know, all of us?" Scott asked.

"Well, that we came looking for him" Astrid replied, clearly crestfallen, "And that we smuggled our way in the country because we ran into some trouble coming here"

"I feel like there is a but in there somewhere" Eret replied.

"But then, I told him that he should meet with us today so we can discuss on how we should get back to London"

"But we couldn't get back to London because Hiccup is hunted by the gods-damned police and our Berkian passports are at the hands of that Gaspenvelt man and apparently Eret's mom is an enemy of the state" Scott exclaimed.

"I can't just tell him that just like that!" Astrid argued.

"Why did you tell Hiccup that, Astrid?" Eret asked.

"I needed a way to tell him of our current situation" Astrid said, "Either way, he is gonna know everything so I thought it'd be better if it came from us, not someone else"

The air grew silent once more.

**xxx**

_December, 1925_

Winter always fell on the archipelago of Berk. It was not always snow, sometimes, it was the dreadful hail and sometimes, there was neither, just the biting wind that is enough for frostbite. Where the archipelago sits, it was not a lovely landscape adventure for the fainthearted nor the weak. It is a few days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death, it is located solidly on the meridian of misery—which, in a normal human geography, translates just to a thousand miles west of Norway, few hundred miles northeast of Iceland and thousands of miles north of England, located scattered across the ocean and most sailors dare not come across Berk waters for its freezing cold wind and waters that tended to sink the boats because of huge chunks of ice scattered in the oceans. But Berkians say otherwise, having sailed in these waters for more than ten centuries, dating back from their Viking ancestors.

This is Berk.

Large steam engines roared from the distance, announcing its forthcoming. The slope of the mountain—where the tracks are built—began to tremble, bracing itself for the coming hefty train. The sirens blared as it passed through, very deafening, to say the least. Past the tracks below, are full of thickets—tall and humongous, green trees that could barely give view of the town situated at flat patch of land at the foot of the mountain. Residing here is an industrious little town and its townspeople that filled the air of buzzing noises—selling their yields and other merchandises, chattering with a haughty laughter filling through the air, the yell of children frolicking and playing amongst themselves, the loud sound of punches, curses and cracking broken doors shrilling from the taverns at the gods-damned hour of midday—made it all lively and what not. The savannah stretched until the next mountain and teeming with different kinds of establishments. Every now and then, the wintry wind, unsympathetic and uncaring but nonetheless familiar, blew past the area but none seemed to be bothered. The echoes from the thickets nearby could be faintly heard—the howling of wolves, the screeches of the loudest and fiercest birds, the chucking and cutting of timber, from, presumably, the local woodworkers—but none seemed to bother. All these are the norm at Berkhill—a small municipal town three stations away from Berkeley, the capitol of the entire archipelago.

In the main town proper, it was uncharacteristically lively during the midday. It was one of those days were the sun had graced the island with its presence, especially in the hail months. It was a little few days after Snoggletog—the Berkians equivalent to Christmas or Hanukkah—approximately seven weeks before the end of the hail season. The heat of the sun managed to pierce through the cold demeanor and melted the snow and ice, making the establishments damp all over and the soil very muddy, but the people trudged through, going about their day with ease and excitement till the sun's up. The loud blare of the train's siren strewn across town, alerting of its leave and the engines was heard faintly afterward and soon, the train left and disappeared through the mountains, but none seemed to be bothered by it. In the midst of the people outside the train station, a lone figure—a woman, adorned in a thick, grey attire and a cloak that hid her face, walked briskly through the slow crowd. As her muck-filled boots burrowed and lifted in the mud, she muttered a mouthful of excuses and apologies as she swerved through the packed crowd in haste to get away from the town proper.

Managing to get away from the town proper, the figure found herself at the other side of the savannah and face-to-face with the slope of a mountain. She finally slid off the hood, revealing a beautiful face of a woman with blonde hair and deep russet eyes. She studied the houses which was uphill the side of the mountain and lets out a sigh afterward, cursing her luck at the numerous houses. The woman slid her hood back and continued her journey. She had taken into asking the local townspeople about directions and after found her destination much sooner than expected. She huffed out in annoyance. She should've known from the appearance of the large house that this was what she was looking for, if the immense looking 'S' sign wasn't obvious enough. She took off her hood and approached the door and lifted her hand to knock, but she was met with the muffled sounds of shrieking and squeaky laughing from the other side of the door and decided to knock louder than supposed to. It took a while before the door was answered, revealing a short, muscular man with long, shaggy raven locks, cerulean eyes, a thick beard with faint traces of scars and wrinkles along his face. The man looked up at the woman and studied her face with a furrowed expression. Then, moments later, his scowl softened and was replaced by an inviting smile, "Hey Cami!" he greeted.

"Still loving the nickname, Snot" the woman smirked.

"Hey! Please don't mention that, at least, not in front of my cousins" he exclaimed, "Scott would suffice. Please, get inside" Scott invited, making way for her to come in.

Camille entered inside the house, immediately feeling the warmth emitted from the nearby hearth. She slid off her cloak and let it rest on her arms. The door closed behind her and heard Scott trudging behind her, clearing his throat. Scott's hand settled gently on her back and his other hand gestured towards his cousins that were clustered around the hearth, his mouth quickly quirking up with a proud smile, "Cami, these are my cousins, cousins, this is Major Camille Hofferson, one of the doctors I met in the army—she's also Astrid's older sister"

"If you must know, my reckless incentive days are behind me now" she replied, "These days, my colleagues call me just Camille"

Quickly, Scott ushered his cousins to disperse from the hearth for a while and Camille chuckled at the squabbles the cousins had before they confined themselves inside their rooms. The sight of the fire was enough to sooth the woman's features and proceeded to sit at the chair that Scott had laid out for her, resting her cloak on the back of the chair. Scott followed and handed her a mug filled with ale which she downed eagerly, finishing off with a satisfied sigh.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Scott asked.

"It's great to see you still riled up—like nothing's changed at all" Camille laughed.

"I would take offense to that but I feel like it would fall deaf on your pretty big ears" Camille laughed at Scott's snide remark.

The blonde woman took this opportunity to survey the house. Thick, tall, wooden walls adorned the house, giving off a rustic atmosphere. The ceiling was held together by thick logs with a single lightbulb at the center of it. The house was filled with all kinds of trinkets and a painting of the Jorgenson family stood proudly at the center, nailed to the grey bricks and rocks above the brightly lit hearth. Beside the hearth was a door to each side, where one was obviously the cousins' shared room, considering the commotion inside and the ajar door, enough to be able to hear their conversation. One, Camille had speculated, was the kitchen and the dining room. Then suddenly, the loud crackling of fire when Scott threw a chunk of wood in is what drew Camille's eyes to shift unto him, "So, I take it that everything is going swell?" Camille asked.

Scott nodded with gleam, "Yeah, business is blooming well actually! Ever since I opened up a little boutique at Berkeley and at Raven Point, I've earned a lot of profit than I've bargained for—mom's real proud of me, but dad… well, not so much"

The woman laughed at him, "You've become mama's boy now? I remember the last time I saw you in the army, you were your such a little daddy's boy"

"Hey, don't call me little! You aren't so tall yourself" Scott pointed.

The woman smirked at him, a cheeky look that Scott always have hated from the blonde woman, "Yes, but I, at least, am taller than a dung barrel, unlike you" she scoffed.

Scott mumbled a string of curse while glaring at Cameron, "So, tell me what you really came here for, other than insulting me, that is"

The woman chuckled at his frustrations as a reply, "Well, is it bad to visit an old friend?"

Scott softened his features, knowing well enough that staying angry at the blonde woman was useless at most, "Well, what about you? Have you been overseas lately?" Scott asked.

"No" Camille shook her head, "I haven't left since the fall of 1921—many people were still recovering from the war, a pandemic spread throughout Europe, and a lot of soldiers were shell shocked and believe me, it's a relief coming back here where people actually think of me as a _doctor _rather than a nosy nurse—in fact, I've just returned from Wing Islands following an outbreak of malaria"

"You've been busy" Scott replied, "I'm surprised that you didn't get the illness yourself"

"My immune system is stubborn" Camille boasted, smirking towards Scott who just scoffed at her.

"Cami—come on, come clean" Scott said, facing the fire, "It's obvious that you didn't come here to just visit—that ain't your style at all"

Silence followed for a moment. The cackling from the warm hearth was all that could be heard. A little while later, Camille cleared her throat, dispelling all mirth from her face, "That damned Hiccup hasn't come back yet" Camille answered with a sigh, "It's been six years"

Scott lets out a sigh, "My damned cousin is really gonna taste my fists when he finally decides to come back" he gritted out, clenching his fists tightly.

"And my little sister is persistent that something horrible must have happened to him during his stay in America" Camille added, "She's still determined to go after him"

"If I had an estranged spouse with two growing little critters running around and a stable job as a physician, between going after said spouse and raising my kids, I'd rather raise my kids" Scott replied, "No offense to Astrid, but Hiccup left her for America with some creepy businessman and never sent back a letter or telegraph for six years, without knowing that he had another little child on the way and a toddler he only knew for a few months"

"Despite that, my sister wishes to pursue this half-arsed plan to go after him to America" Camille furrowed her brows, clenching her gloved fists around the mug, "And I'm afraid that I won't be able to stop her wishes any longer"

"That's depressing" Scott remarked.

"I came here asking a favor really" Camille spoke, looking at Scott with seriousness enveloping her face, "I ask you to accompany my sister in America, if she wishes to pursue this half-arsed plan of hers, and help her find Hiccup"

Scott's features etched a frown and Camille already knew his answer before he even spoke, but she decided to let him speak to hear his concerns, "I can't, Cami—I have a business to run. The clothing factory that my mother left for me cannot be left unsupervised and I know no one who can be in charge while I'm gone for who knows how long"

Camille huffed, "Can't one of the Thorstons take over for your factory? I mean, for as long as I know, they have been long-time partners in this business, am I right?"

"Really, Cami? One of the Thorstons?" Scott deadpanned.

"I understand your concerns, but hear me out too" Camille replied swiftly, "Hiccup is your cousin—well, maybe your second cousin, I don't know how complicated you guys are—but, other than Astrid and his parents, _you _are damn stubborn enough to get through to him and if words aren't enough to convince him, you are hereby given the privilege to punch his guts out so you can drag his arse back to Berk, sound good?"

"Though tempting, why me?" Scott asked, "I mean, all I'm good at is sewing and running this business—I can't just go to America with half a brain and half mutton-head and Astrid is capable enough to punch his daylights out, so why do I have to be in the picture?"

"Like I said, you're his cousin—you have been through a lot of disagreements back when you were young but you two managed to look out for each other in the end, didn't you?" Camille replied.

"Just be honest, Cami" Scott chuckled, "You approached me because no one else was available"

"Okay, fine! Look, I can't go, even if I wanted to, someone has to take over the clinic while Astrid's gone and I tried asking Finley and Rafaela, but Astrid already beat me to it and entrusted Zephyr and Nuffink to their care. Trevor is out of the question for gods-damned obvious reasons, Heather and Dagur are currently at Scotland and I even went as far as asking Eret, Hiccup's old co-worker, but he had a family to raise, and sure as hell, I can't ask his parents—this journey isn't meant for their weakened strengths. Look, Scott, I've been running around Berk since the early morning, trying to find my sister a companion for this search and yes, you are my last resort"

Scott gave out a sigh, his features softening once more as he stared at the bright hearth, quietly pondering over his decision. Camille remained the determined look on her face as she waited for a response from the man. After a few quiet moments, the woman gave out an exasperated sigh, "I didn't come out here to have you say 'no'—you'll come back with me to Berkeley and I'll have you shipped out to America with my sister so you can find her insufferable husband"

The raven-haired man shut his eyes and grunted. The look on his face told the blonde-haired woman that he was finally conceding to her request, "I guess, I can rope Ruff into taking over the business for a little while" he finally said, referring to their old friend, Rafaela, "She is good with clothes and much better suited than Tuff to lead a business so I guess she could do it, with any luck… hopefully"

Camille patted Scott's head and ruffled his hair, "That a good lad, now c'mon! We can't waste time—pack your stuff!" she exclaimed, standing up from the chair.

"We're going now?" Scott asked, standing up after her, "Like right now-now?"

"Yes, well did you expect that I'd go back here in a day or two? Like I said, I'm not leaving here until you take upon my request"

Scott glared at her, "And you know that I had a business to run, didn't you?"

"Well, like my sister, I tend to pursue some things half-arsed" Camille replied with a smirk on her face, "Like, I didn't know that you were already in charge of the business to begin with"

The man groaned in frustration and mumbled a few curses as he proceeded to his quarters, shouting at his cousins who were obviously eavesdropping on the conversation. Camille had a triumphant look on her face as she watched Scott leave her in the hearth alone. She sat back down at the chair and watched the hearth as it continued to burst into a brilliant, warm flame. What led her here, to Scott's house, practically begging for his help, started recollecting in her mind. Her features etched a scowl on her face as she remembered the shrill argument that she and her little sister had a few days prior to that night.

_"Cami, can I discuss something with you?" Astrid voice echoed through her room on the house. Camille let out a sigh, seemingly knowing where this discussion will be about._

_Camille was dressed in her leather tights and a white dress shirt with a scarf tied around her neck. She had just got home from another journey—this time from Wing Islands, an island northeast of Berk. She had been carrying out her physician work around the island and the surrounding archipelago which was part of the Berk territory. She stayed there for three weeks and came back with lots of little trinkets for her niece and nephew whom welcomed her back with much delight. Her leather vest was settled on the bed and her coat and hat were hung up behind the door. She was tired, peacefully settling her luggage down under the bed and starting the fire from the hearth of her small house. Camille saw the look on Astrid's face as she entered the house and shutting the door and couldn't help but feel sorry for her situation, "Before you say anything, Astrid, my answer is no" she answered, sitting on the bed to remove her boots, "You will not go to America and chase after that damned husband of yours"_

_"I'm not asking for your permission" Astrid replied._

_"No—whether or not you're asking my permission, I don't want you running off to America to find that man" Camille argued._

_"But Cami, I just have a feeling that he is in trouble again—like always" Astrid argued, approaching her sister, "He never sent a letter or a telegraph for the past six years and he never failed to do so when he was in London"_

_"That's the difference, Astrid" Camille replied, "That was London and now, this is America—things are hugely different and considering that it has been—what? Six years since he pathetically left you for the glamorous America, don't you think that you should ought to forget him and focus on your children instead?"_

_"Zephyr and Nuffink will grow up without a father, and I can't let that happen, Cami" Astrid retorted, "They didn't even get the chance to get to know Hiccup"_

_"And is that any of your concern? Is that any of our concern?" Camille looked at her pointedly, "He left you for America! I was there when he promised not to leave again after returning from London and look at what he did after a few weeks, he left again! Don't tell me, you're going to overlook all of that?"_

_"I don't plan to overlook that, but I want him to return, even if it's not for my sake, at least for the children's" Astrid said, "Cami, I have to do this for my kids"_

_"They grew up this far without a father, so what difference does it make when they get older?" Camille asked, "You've got me, you've got your friends all supporting you, supporting these kids—you know I have a soft spot for Zephyr and Nuffink, right?"_

_Astrid released a breath and gritted her teeth, trying to withheld her unshed tears. Her eyes were glistening in the light of the fire and Camille suddenly regretted arguing with her heartbroken sister. Astrid tried to remain unfazed and returned her gaze at her sister, "I know that, but having a father in their presence is different" she spoke, her tone was a little softer than before._

_Camille grunted and rested her hands on her temples, massaging it profusely to calm herself down, "Astrid, we grew up without a father, and we were better off, remember?"_

_"Of course I know that, but still, having a father in my children's lives will be better" Astrid argued._

_"I can't let you go to America on your own without any knowledge of the country. You're on uncharted territory and as much as I trust you, your strength and your determination, I don't trust America will give you the treatment of respect and care"_

_"You might presume that I have planned this thing half-arsed—"_

_"It is half-arsed!" Camille retorted, "Look, Astrid, I care for you and let me tell you this, during my travels in Europe, there were a lot of rumors about America and I'm convinced that it is one of the worst that I've heard and like I said, I believe in your strength but what that country has is just—I don't trust it"_

_"Then, tell me" Astrid said, determination running through the tone of her voice. She sat down at her sister's bedside and waited for her answer._

_"Astrid—I don't want to lose you, the same way you lost your husband" Camille said, "That place is huge! Much larger than England or Europe even—it's full of trashy, alcoholic people with lots of addiction problems and luxurious people who doesn't know anything but partying all night! I'm just afraid that you'll get lost or you'll get hurt"_

_"I won't—I assure you" Astrid said._

_Camille lets out another breath, her eyelids closing. She shook her head and looked again at her stubborn sister who has an indomitable will and strength. She then, placed her hands on Astrid's shoulders and pulled her in for a tight hug, "You're one stubborn sister" she muttered, "Just promise me that you'll be alright and once things go bad, take the first ship home, okay?"_

_"I will" was all Astrid had answered._

"Cami!"

The woman snapped back at her senses and stared at Scott who had his luggage ready and a furrowed look on his face. Camille glanced back at the hearth and back at Scott when he placed a hand at Camille's shoulder, "Are you alright? Why are you crying?"

Camille noticed the wet little stains on her dress and quickly wiped her cheeks clear of tears. She sniffed and returned a reassuring smile towards Scott, "Nothing important" she replied then, stood up, grabbed her cloak and bolted for the door. Scott followed, carrying his luggage out and closing the door behind him. The woman lost her smile, fastening her cloak over her shoulders.

The walk to the station was quiet, much to Camille's comfort. The sun had started to head west when they had arrived at the foot of the mountain. The trek across the town proper was stifling. More townspeople had littered the town proper, now that the sun was at its peaking heat. She released a grunt as she passed through the raging mob of people walking ever so slowly around the town proper and made it out to the train station as the sun was starting to sink. The atmosphere immediately changed in Berkhill as the wintry wind picked up and blew strongly.

Stepping into the train, they searched for an empty cabin and settled Scott's luggage in the compartment above them and sat on the soft couches that faced each other, adjacent to the cold, glass windows. As Camille looked out of the window, she caught a distant glimpse of the occurring sun set and noticed the faint image of the moon present, waiting for its presence to shine and be known throughout the night sky. It took a while before the train started moving out of the station and run off towards the mountains and that was when they realized that the last remnants of the yellow, orange and violet hues that colored the sky in a pleasant gradient had already dissipated, replaced by a cold, dark night. The moon was up in the sky but its glow was covered by the array of clouds in the sky.

"I have a distinct feeling that Astrid might leave tonight, while I'm out and so, I fear that we both might not make it" Camille spoke after a long while of silence.

"We will" Scott spoke, "I know Astrid well enough to know that she'll want to spend more time with her children before she leaves". Camille replies with a curt nod, agreeing with the statement. "I have to head out to Finley's first" Scott said, "I have to discuss business with Rafaela first about the factory"

Camille nodded briskly, "Astrid will have dropped her kids at Finley and Rafaela's, so I'll meet you there" she replied.

The train ride to Berkeley took about forty-five minutes, considering the train had three more stops at Raven Point, Berkingdell and Berkshire. When the train stopped at Berkeley, Scott stood up and grabbed his luggage and followed Camille out of the platform and got out of the train station in record time. The blonde woman immediately hailed a cab and told the driver of the destination—Finley and Rafaela's house address first. The entire drive was quiet, except for the time Scott wondered if his niece and nephew were already at Finley's. A few minutes later, they arrived at the house and Camille ushered Scott out of the car and told the driver the next address—her sister's house.

The drive was a short ride across the next neighborhood, past a few houses and a few apartment complexes. Arriving there, Camille paid the driver immediately, rushed out of the car and rushed inside the house. When she entered, the house was unexpectedly quiet which scared the blonde woman, but she noticed the faint light from the kitchen which was located at the end of the narrow corridor and hurried there, releasing a breath when she found Astrid writing on a piece of paper, dressed in leather tights, black combat boots and her white dress shirt was ensconced with a leather vest and a thick coat was settled on the table. Astrid's hair was tied up in a tight bun, with a few braids on the sides of her head, trailing up to the tight bun. She was dressed to leave on a long journey. Her luggage bag was settled beside her feet. Her eyes looked at Camille's, mirroring her expression.

"Cami" Astrid said.

"Astrid" Camille replied.

Astrid returned her gaze at the paper she was writing in and laughed lowly, "In case you didn't make it before I leave, I was going to leave a letter" she said, "Where were you the whole day?"

"Around" Camille replied, "I hope there weren't many patients today"

Astrid shook her head and she settled her gaze at her older sister, "I'm leaving today" she said.

"So, I see" Camille replied, "Are you sure I can't convince you to stay and get to move on in life?"

Astrid shook her head again, a smile stretching on her lips. Camille sighed and approached her sister and pulled her into a tight hug, "I wish to go with you" she mumbled, "If I can, I'll follow you to America and help you with your search"

"You're needed here much more" Astrid replied, "And I promise to write back frequently so you don't need to worry"

"Where's Toothless and Stormfly?" Camille asked, "The house is just too quiet without those two mutts"

"They're already at Finley's" replied Astrid, "Rafaela came by the clinic earlier to get the dogs"

Just then, two little running figures entered the kitchen, laughing and bantering amongst themselves. Camille and Astrid broke off their hug and diverted their attention to the two figures that entered the kitchen and Camille watched as they tackled Astrid who almost fell on her chair. Astrid's laughter echoed through the walls of the kitchen as she returned the embrace of the two figures. The other adult in the room grew a smile and strode towards the two young children, tackling them in an embrace on their own.

"Hey, my little jellybeans" Camille greeted, ruffling Zephyr's and Nuffink's hair roughly with her knuckles.

"Auntie Cami, that hurts!" the little girl exclaimed, her voice muffled by Camille's dress.

Nuffink kept squealing in pain and so Camille pulled them by the shoulder and bowed down to meet their eye level, "That hurt, little Nuff? You're not so much of a man, are you?"

"I'm a man!" Nuffink retorted.

"A man never gets hurt from a simple head lock like that!" Camille smirked.

"Then head lock me again—I promise I won't let myself get hurt" Nuffink declared boldly.

Camille raised her arms and went out to grab Nuffink but the small boy ran off, making the older woman chase after the little blonde boy around the kitchen before he tackled his mother in a tight hug and she raised him up, letting him sit on her lap. Camille pouted as Nuffink giggled at her, "Ma will protect me, right, Ma?" he grinned in triumph.

"Don't pick up trouble when you know you can't win" Astrid replied to her son, looking at him softly.

"You spoil your son too much" Camille scolded, "Even when telling him off, you look soft—back then, when we cause trouble, you're so red in fury that everyone just cowers in fear"

"I can be that again if you want to" Astrid looked at Camille with a smirk.

"Where'd you go?" Zephyr suddenly asked, running over to Camille.

"I was out of town for a bit, visiting some friends" the woman replied, looking down at the small nine-year old child.

"And you mean by friends, you went out finding anyone who'd be willing to go with me to America?" Astrid responded with sass and a playful grin, "Eret came by this afternoon while you gone, going on about accepting the request of helping finding Hiccup in America since he had small knowledge of the place from his so-called, 'sailor days' and I found out about your little ruse"

"Oh my, what will Scott think about that?" Camille laughed.

"Why is Snot in the discussion?"

"Well, after I thought to fail to ask Eret, I headed to Berkhill to find Scott and asked him to accompany you in America and he accepted" Camille replied, "He's currently at Rafaela's to talk business with her"

"Gods, I'm not sure that bringing Snot with us to America is a good idea" she said, begrudgingly, "I fear it'll do worse than good"

Camille chuckled and patted Astrid lightly, soothing the troubled woman, "He's determined—just give him a shot"

"Ma, why can't we go?" Nuffink asked, pouting for good measure.

"We want to go too!" Zephyr exclaimed, pulling off a look whilst jumping up and down aggressively.

Astrid smiled apologetically and settled Nuffink on the floor beside his older sister and grabbed the siblings' shoulders gently, caressing it with motherly warmth, "Where your Uncle Snot, Uncle Eret and I are going is a dangerous and an unknown place very, very different from Berk and we don't know when we will be back" she said, "You're both still too young to step into a dangerous world such as that"

"Ma, I'm already nine years old!" Zephyr gleamed, "I'm all grown up!"

"Yes, dear" Astrid replied, settling her hands on both Zephyr's fat cheeks and squeezing them gently, "And that is why I need you here to take care of your little brother"

"But I'm already grown up too!" Nuffink replied, "Please, Ma? We want to go too and find Pa with you!"

Zephyr nodded along with Nuffink and along with her brother, pouted and begged at Astrid but, she simply shook her head, "No, I'm afraid I can't let you go with us—I want you to continue studying and help your Uncle Fish and Auntie Ruff with the household chores"

Zephyr and Nuffink whined and begged at Astrid even strongly, tackling her legs and her arms tightly around their little arms and continued pleading. Camille just laughed at the scene in front of her and placed her hand on Zephyr's head, "I think that's one of the reasons they wanted to come" she smirked at the kids.

Camille suddenly grabbed Nuffink and carried him over her shoulders, "If your mama decides to go in an adventure, then we just have to go to an adventure for ourselves and it will be so amazing that your mama will wish that she had gone with us instead—instead of your Uncle Snot and Uncle Eret"

Astrid laughed as she watched Camille bounced and humor Nuffink with Zephyr jumping up, trying to reach her brother's foot, "Me too, me too!" she called out.

The little girl turned to her mother and ran towards her lap, "Why can't we just stay here with Auntie Cami?" Zephyr asked.

"I'll be working at the clinic almost all the time and I can't cook for us, I can't do the chores and tuck you in, help you study and a bunch of other chores" Camille answered, tucking in Zephyr in a loose embrace, "At least, with your Uncle Finley, you could go to school safely with your schoolteacher and be well taken care of in there"

"Well, I still think that living with your teacher is very weird!" Zephyr pouted.

"I think it's just about time that I drop you kids off at your Uncle Fin and Auntie Ruff now" Astrid said, "Have you packed your stuff?"

Camille gently slid Nuffink off her back and down to the ground. Meanwhile, Zephyr answered for him and her younger brother, "Yes, Ma"

"Good" Astrid smiled and finally stood up from the stool. She gathered her coat and gloves in one arm and her luggage in another. She looked at her children and gave a nod. The two siblings immediately rushed outside the kitchen and went up the stairs, leaving the two adults inside the kitchen.

Camille sighed, "You're really pushing to go through this" she breathed out.

"I should've done this a long time ago" Astrid replied, "It's about time I get their father's ass back up here"

The other woman didn't answer and just gave out another sigh. They walked out of the kitchen and met the young siblings at the door, holding their bags containing their clothes. The two kids were the first out of the door, followed by a silent Camille and lastly Astrid who locked the door to the house and gave it to her sister who stuffed it in her pocket.

The two young children hailed a cab and the driver was kind enough to help them load the luggage safely inside the car. The four of them slid inside and Astrid gave the address of the Ingerman residence and the car drove away to the next neighborhood. There wasn't much words exchanged, other than the children's banter of who pinched who. Astrid didn't feel the need to scold her kids and just smiled at their little quarrel. A little later, the cab driver stopped in front of the Ingerman residence and Camille paid before getting out as fast as she could from the car.

The driver went out to help unload the luggage and left after with a friendly nod, holding the tip of his newsboy hat. They climbed the small flight of stairs leading to the cemented porch and the two children knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door was answered by a large, blonde man with a wide, inviting smile, "Hey!" he greeted, making way for them to enter, "Good evening, kids, Astrid, Cami"

"Good evening, Finley" Camille answered, taking the first opportunity to enter through the door.

The children followed inside after being assisted by Finley with their bags and the last to enter was Astrid. Finley urged her to leave her luggage and coat beside the door and she did, proceeding to the couch were her children sat. Two different barks were heard and two mutts came running in the living room. Astrid greeted both with an eager pat on their heads before they were tackled by Zephyr and Nuffink. Finley rushed upstairs to settle the kids' bags onto the room that they are going to use and a little later came in Scott and Rafaela from the kitchen, appearing to have settled their discussion about the business they were co-running.

"Uncle Snot!" Zephyr and Nuffink greeted, rushing over to him.

"Nuffink, my little rascal—what have you been up to these days?" Scott asked, ruffling the giggling boy's hair.

"I've been great! I'm doing great in school! Oh, you should've seen the boar pit I dug out with Uncle Tuff under his house last week!" he chirped, "It was awesome—right, Ma?"

Nuffink and Scott turned over to Astrid, expecting an answer from her. Astrid nodded reluctantly with a distorted look on her face, but Nuffink seemed to have accepted his mother's reluctant smile and turned to Scott who was exchanging a silent disapproving conversation with Astrid, "Do you want to see it, Uncle Snot?" he asked.

Scott chuckled but his face suddenly turned serious, "No, I bet it's as worthless and pathetic" he replied abruptly.

Suddenly, a hand swatted Scott's nape and behind him appeared the slender figure of Rafaela, glaring at Scott who looked in pain, "What in Helheim was that for?" he shrieked.

"You're crushing little Nuff's dream!" Rafaela's rough voice pierced through the air.

"What dream?"

"To be an honorary member of the Thorston family!" Rafaela replied, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Pretty sure, I'm rather saving him from a nightmare" Scott replied, starkly.

"Hey, Zeph" greeted Rafaela, dismissing Scott's snide remark, "How's my girl doing? Is your mom showing you how to dissect bodies yet?"

"Nope—but I was hoping one day, maybe I will" Zephyr replied, her eyes still gleaming.

"C'mon Astrid, ever since you became a momma, you've become boring"

Astrid rolled her eyes and planted her face on her palm, massaging her temples tightly in circular strokes. Later, Finley came running down from the stairs and greeted the two little kids with glee and carried them up on his large shoulders. Toothless and Stormfly's barks rang loudly throughout the living room, chasing and circling around Finley. Rafaela laughed at Astrid's expression and sat beside her, hitting her forearm with as much brute force as she could, but the other woman did not falter at all, "Lighten up, Ast! Ever since you became a momma, you've become uptight and under a lot of stress" she said, "We'll take good care of the little rascals"

Astrid released her face from her palm and nodded, "I know my request was sudden, but I don't want to waste any more time" she replied.

"You'll find Hiccup, I'm positive of it" Rafaela replied, a wide smile dawning on her face, "Meanwhile, me and my darling will take care of Zephyr and Nuffink while you're away"

"Can they stay with me for the weekends?" Camille suddenly spoke, "I did promise them an adventure"

"Yeah sure, you're more than welcome, Cami" Rafaela responded.

Nothing followed but silence among the three women sitting in the couch. Scott was currently standing in the middle of the living room, watching as Finley humor the two kids with some books he pulled out from his large bookshelf on the wall. Astrid watched her kids and smiled, etching their smiling faces into memory before she leaves Berk for a long while. She basked in the sight before forcing herself to pry away to look at Simon with a stern look on her face, "Hey, Snot, thank you for accompanying me" she said.

"Well, if I don't, Cami will have my head" Scott replied, glaring towards the short-haired woman.

Camille chuckled, "Well, what was I supposed to do?" she replied, "You were my last resort"

"Snot, we can't waste any more time—we'll have to get to Berksberth to meet up with Eret and we'll board the last ship to England at seven thirty" Astrid spoke, attaining the raven-haired man's attention.

"Wait, what do you mean 'meet up with Eret'?" Scott suddenly asked, "Hey Cami, I thought you said Eret didn't agree to come since he had a family to raise?"

"He did, but he seemed to have changed his mind and went to Astrid's this afternoon and offered his assistance" Camille replied, laughing sheepishly.

"O come on, Astrid! I went through all this trouble to help you and now you're switching me out to Eret? That tall, muscular—but not as muscular as me—narcissist who is only good at engineering trains?"

"And you?" Astrid furrowed her brows.

"I'm much better than that Eret and I'm going to be much more help than he is in this journey!"

Astrid rolled her eyes. All these years, Scott didn't seem to change at all and still think Eret as some sort of competition. Both Astrid and Scott met Eret after retiring from service in their own terms: When Astrid retired from service much earlier than Scott to raise a family, Hiccup introduced the tall, raven-haired man as his co-worker at the station. Eret was working as a train engineer, same as Hiccup. Scott knew the man after learning of his first love, Atali's marriage to the man. Scott had been meaning to court the woman after he retired and learning of her marriage devastated him. However, despite that Scott has moved on and had considered courting one of Atali's old friends, Minden, Eret was forever a big, giant bruise to his ego.

Astrid gave out a deep breath before receiving an apologetic look from Camille but she didn't not say anything as Astrid seemed to understand her intentions by the look of her face. All Camille was left was a smile which Astrid seemed to appreciate.

"Hey Snot, we better get going" Astrid said, standing up from the couch, "It's already past seven"

The small man nodded and turned to Rafaela, giving a curt nod, then to Camille, who returned the gesture. He walked towards the burly blond man who was playing with the two kids and bid them farewell, heading towards the door and grabbed his suitcase which stood beside the doorframe. Meanwhile, Astrid was tackled in a tight embrace by Camille, muttering all the last-minute reminders and advices that she could think of. Rafaela patted Astrid's head, commenting how great of a woman Astrid had become. Astrid rolled her eyes but she can't help but plaster a smile at Rafaela's comment. Astrid pulled away from her sister and was tackled in another hug by her two little children who started sniffing and crying. She sighed as she crutched down on her knees and patted her children's heads, promising to return with their father in tow. When she stood up, she met Finley's gaze who tackled her in a quick embrace, bidding her good luck on her journey. Before long, Astrid headed for the door, before Toothless and Stormfly chased Astrid and whimpered, sensing that she was going to leave. Astrid knelt down and patted the dogs, whispering promises that she'll return with Hiccup. When she got to the door, she found her suitcase already carried by Scott. They walked out and hailed a cab and bid their final good-byes to those they were leaving behind.

The drive downhill to Berksberth was fast and short. A short fifteen minutes, they were already at the pier, where a multitude of fishing boats and a few passenger ships were docked. After Scott paid the driver, he and Astrid hastened to get inside the port where they met Eret before the ticket stands.

"I took the liberty to buy our tickets" he said, in lieu of hello.

"Thank you" Astrid replied, grabbing her ticket, "I hope you didn't wait too long"

"It's fine, Miss" Eret replied, "But, unfortunately, I didn't know Scott was coming so I didn't get to buy him a ticket"

"Of course" Scott grumbled, before he bolted to the ticket stand to buy himself a ticket.

"So, we'll be in England in approximately a day or two" Eret said. "The journey to America is much more difficult, I'm afraid" Eret said, "It's a long journey and the country is very vast, and so, finding Hiccup can be finding a needle in the world's biggest haystack"

"I just hope we don't have to search the whole America for him" Astrid replied.

Scott had already returned with his ticket and the three of them headed towards the berth where the huge passenger ship bounded to England was waiting, tied down at the berth and anchored down in the ocean. Not much conversation was made as they searched the berth in silence and haste. Finding the ship to London, they approached the huge gangplank that granted them access to aboard the ship. They surrendered their tickets upon entering the ship and immediately settled and rested on one of the long benches along with the rest of the passengers, waiting for their journey to London.

**xxx**

Arriving in the Gravesend Pier in London, Astrid, Scott and Eret didn't have time for any frivolous dealings. They arrived in the afternoon, and what greeted them were the sounds of booming yells, the ear-splitting horn of the numerous ships docked at the pier and the strong smell of smoke that burned their lungs. After getting off on the passenger ship, customs didn't have enough time to check their luggage before they were dragged through the medical examination, however, the trail of oncoming ships caused the examination to be rushed but they were deemed fit to enter the country. The immigration office took a while, but after getting interviewed, their passports were stamped and they were granted to stay for the maximum of two weeks, enough for them to purchase a ticket and leave for America. Immediately, they have converted currencies from Berk shillings to British shillings and purchased tickets that will take them to America, however, it was a huge dent onto their budget as they haven't anticipated the amount it would cost them to travel to America.

London was bustling—from the pier, they could see the remnants of the city on the other side of the bay in which the ships were currently anchored. Russet and grey hues filled the city—the bricks that built the towers and buildings, the ships that were strewn across the bay, the cars that flooded the road in a zip. The air was much stuffier and heavy than the thin, mountain air in Berk and the huge amounts of smoke have already pierced their lungs before Scott, Eret and Astrid could even get down the harbor. People were dressed differently, a fashion arcane and inexplicable—most men around them were dressed very formally with cutaway coats, striped pants, cravat, and lapel collar vests, all topped with a wool topcoat, to shield them from the winter weather, as such, it was an uncommonly sight to see men walking without the presence of fedora or derby hats and Oxford shoes. Meanwhile, women were dressed much differently from each other, some women wore simple skirts, sweaters and blouses, topped off with warm coats and either bucket or felt hats, some were flaunting their afternoon dresses, attending their respective tea parties, but some of the women were wearing knickers and coats, much like men, and here they were, looking like some modern pirates. The sight was every bit of different from Berk, it was a stark reminder that they were leaving their old world with those they love behind, that they were isolated from their homeland, that they were alone in the vast world.

They felt too foreign. Apart from their facial features and their clothing, they felt that their lifestyle was too different from the lavish and sophisticated British. Berk was civilized enough with a government, laws, a booming economy, decent education and many work opportunities for both men and women, however, like their Viking heritage, Berk was still rough around the edges, but a jovial country with virtuous people. However, it didn't stop the uneasiness that Scott was feeling as he continued to whip his head around, watching the London go about the day. He was silent and often dazed out (which was unusual for Scott) whilst looking at the numerous brick buildings, that covered most of the view of the horizon, from across the pier and watched as the miniature figures of people came in and out. Scott's face looked a bit distorted and Astrid noticed it, frowning with sympathy. It wasn't later when Astrid's hand landed at Scott's shoulder that brought him out of stupor and a warm, reassuring smile met the distorted man. Suddenly, a loud horn broke the contact and the two of them stared at the approaching ship from the other part of the pier. Many people were clustered around the berth where the ship was about to dock, all were anticipating and excited and in about an hour, the gangplank was fastened to the docks and people started filing out the ship, greeting those people waiting down at the docks.

Astrid gave a loud sigh as she watched men, women and children alike came down from the ship, greeting those who waited for them by the docks. Before long, unconsciously, she wrapped her left hand on her ring finger, fumbling with the wedding ring and Eret noticed the envy that glistened in Astrid and let out a sigh of his own, shifting his eyes back on the sight in front of him, leaving Astrid to her thoughts.

_It was afternoon in Berksberth and Astrid was glistened with sweat, whilst running across the pier. Her long, disheveled hair that was once in a tight bun, now in a low ponytail was flying with the wind, trailing behind her. She was wearing a long white coat that was splattered with drops of dry blood with a simple blouse and skirt, that reached up to her knees, underneath. Her old muck-filled boots clattered against the wooden docks, swiftly passing the people who were walking about the pier, muttering excuses and apologies as she sprinted past them. She made her way to the edge of the docks, where people were clustered and in glee. A large passenger ship was docked beside the berth and a few people were filing out from the inside and they were in uniform—supposed, it was staff working on the ship. Also, she had noticed most of the passengers were already exiting the docks._

_Astrid had just come from the clinic, which explained her clothes, and she smelled freshly of medicine and blood, as she had just finished a patch up operation of a large open wound, which explains her haste to get to the pier. Apparently, the patient had been bitten by a Rottweiler and dragged across an entire lawn before he was rescued by the owner and a few citizens in the area. He was taken to the clinic just as Astrid was about to prepare to leave and the physician couldn't help but withhold her leave to assist Camille on the operation. Cleaning the wound, other preventive measures and the operation itself on the long gnash on the patient's leg lasted about an hour and a half, way past her lunchbreak and after the operation, her sister, Camille had urged her to hurry and promised to manage the clinic while she had gone and she was off in a flash._

_In Hiccup's last letter to her, he had stated that he was arriving back in Berk that particular day, and he had promised to reach Berk by noon, the least. Of course, Astrid didn't pass up the opportunity to wait for him by the docks, rather than meeting him at home and so she was here, searching through the crowd of Berkians on the docks for her husband. It was already two in the afternoon and was starting to think that he had reached home already. She had hoped that her husband was still in the pier, or otherwise, she exhausted herself for nothing, at least he had yet arrived on Berk. Astrid stopped to catch her breath, the longingness to see her husband gained stronger by the second, hoping that the current ship docked was indeed from London and the ship Hiccup travelled in. Astrid gave a loud sigh and turned her heels, returning back from the docks and entering inside the large cabin where the ticket booth stood and a few food and souvenirs stalls were placed. She decided on waiting for her husband inside the cabin instead, avoiding the unusual summer sun and avoiding the hubbub of smoke, ships and jovial Berkians—at least, inside the cabin was a smooth flow of people in and out._

_She settled herself on the bench in a corner, opposite of the large back gates that lead out to the docks, keeping a sharp eye on her husband. Her head whirled around the large cabin, shifting her eyes on the people coming in and go, luggage in tow. She glanced at the large wall clock above the ticket booths and found it to be almost three in the afternoon, but there was still no sight of Hiccup and surely, she was beginning to think he was already at home, heating up water for an afternoon tea, greeting baby Zephyr in her crib. Then again, Astrid always remembered Hiccup by his poor attention to punctuality and clung onto the little hope that Hiccup was yet to arrive._

_An hour turned into two and then three. It was already past five in the afternoon and Astrid was tired of pacing around the pier for nothing and settled with the thought that maybe Hiccup was already home. Astrid had slid on her white, blood-stained coat (earning an apprehensive look from some people—the same reason why she took it off in the first place) and was on the way out when she stopped just before the huge entrance. It was as if somehow, something was tugging her back to the docks. Astrid pondered for a moment before turning her heels and faced the huge entrance to the docks again, still considering on following a gut feeling or proceeding back to the clinic to finish her supposed shift until the night._

_Astrid sighed as she trudged back to the docks where new ships were already docked on the different berths. Another passenger ship from London had arrived and had just been anchored and tied down the berth. The gangplank was just fastened on the berth and moments later, people started filing out of the ship. Astrid watched from afar, still unsure on what she was doing in the docks when she should've been on a cab back to the clinic already. Later, she noticed a familiar figure trudging down the gangplank—tousled auburn hair, sharp jaw, tall but lean. The figure was wearing a peculiar coat and tie—probably bought in England and his luggage seemed hefty than his own weight as dragged it down. Astrid was drawn to the figure and found herself approaching the cluster of people greeting their friends and loved ones. Once she got a close look at the man who struggled to push himself out of the crowd, she was sure of it—it was Hiccup._

_Smiling, Astrid waited for Hiccup to notice her presence. The poor man was still busy pulling his luggage against the crowd of Berkians. Astrid fixed her hair, tying it in a hasty low ponytail and she smoothed her coat and skirt, she shoved her fringes behind her ear and quietly approached the man who was digging for something inside his coat. The man was so focused on his coat that he failed to notice the blonde beside him, trying to wait to get his attention._

_When Hiccup finally stood straight, grabbing a small packet made from silk from one of his inner pockets, he smiled and sighed in contentment and his eyes sparkled in fondness. Astrid tried to stifle a laugh and decided that her husband was every bit of oblivious of his surroundings that he even failed to notice his own wife just a few paces beside him and so, she took the first move, "What's in the packet?" she asked, loud enough to get his attention._

_Hiccup jumped, almost dropping the packet in his hands. He turned to the source of the voice and found Astrid laughing at his reaction, but his expression quickly changed into a heartwarming smile. Suddenly, Astrid tackled Hiccup in a hug which he reciprocated quickly, tightening his arm around her frame and the other gently placed on the back of her head. His head was buried on her shoulder, registering in his mind that Astrid was in his arms again, after two years of being away from her. She still smelled like medicine and alcohol which was no surprise—she is an accomplished physician, been an army doctor for quite a few years and retired from service for him and their family._

_"What took you so long?" Astrid asked, her voice showed nothing but gentleness._

_"I'm sorry if you waited too long, M'lady" Hiccup answered, pulling away slightly to face her, "I had a bit of trouble when I was about to but my ticket—but of course, do I even have to tell all about it?"_

_"No, I know you well enough" Astrid replied, "I'm surprised you didn't cause any trouble on the ship"_

_"I made it extra careful not to do anything, say anything whatsoever for the past hours" Hiccup replied, earning a gleeful laugh from Astrid, "I've missed you Astrid, I really, really do"_

_"Well, it's your fault for staying at London for two damn years" Astrid said, "Our little Zephyr already walks and talks and you weren't there to see it"_

_"I'm sorry" Hiccup looked sullen. He cupped Astrid's cheeks and looked straightly into her cerulean eyes with all the love he had, "I'm sorry that you had to go through sleepless nights caring for Zephyr alone, that I was selfish to go to London just when you needed me the most—I'm sorry, Astrid, and you're right—I should've been there for you and Zephyr—London could've waited but—"_

_"Oh, shut up" Astrid replied, settling her hands on Hiccup's wrists, "The important thing is that you're here now and that Zephyr could finally see her father again"_

_"I really do love you, Astrid" Hiccup finally smiled, "With everything I have, everything I am—"_

_"You're such a romantic" Astrid deadpanned, before Hiccup leaned in to capture her lips, muttering another 'I love you' in between._

It was a wintry December in London in the year 1925, a couple of weeks after Snoggletog—the snow was biting with misery and frostbite. Outside the port was the loud howl of the British lifestyle—with flashing suits and bizarre dresses and jewelry, dancing and fully occupied jazz bars. Soon, a riot will ensue. Soon, the revolts will take over the night—in fervent jubilee, escaping the stark reality. Astrid, Scott and Eret watched the snow fall ever so gently from outside the window, awaiting their journey.

It had been a week after they had landed in London and the three Berkians opted to stay at the port, awaiting the passenger ship from America that had been delayed because of the ice that scattered across the Atlantic, also, it was coincidentally the winter holidays, meaning that the forthcoming ships before the holidays were already booked and the ship they had managed to book tickets was supposed to arrive a week after 'Christmas'—whatever that holiday meant.

Eret had explained Christmas, to the two puzzled Berkians, as a winter holiday for the Christians to celebrate the birth of the Savior for the Catholics and often celebrated a week before the New Year. Snoggletog was different, as it was celebrated at the peak of the winter season, which was in the first or second week of December. Their granted stay in London was fast approaching its end and it won't be long before customs will have taken them to the police to face sanctions. Christmas was still a few days ahead, meaning they still had to stay a few days in London before they could leave for America. Currently, the three Berkians were sitting inside the one-story, brick building at the port, where tickets were sold and waiting passengers were free to lounge. The ticket seller was kind enough to provide them water and a blanket as they waited, passing a few stories when there was no one inside the building. The old man couldn't offer his home—no one did, despite the emphatic stares they received—because it was occupied by too many relatives visiting for the holidays.

That night, the old man behind the ticket counter had already left but provided the three Berkians with the usual blankets and warm water. A guard was sitting by the huge doors, watching the view outside and sometimes, landing his weary eyes on the three Berkians, watching them with a trained eye, but somehow, he knew that they weren't to cause any trouble at all. In their eyes, they were poor foreigners, in need to get to America as soon as possible for reasons he had overheard one of them telling the old ticket seller. The foreigners were sitting on a wooden bench placed in some corner of the room, silently drinking the hot water in their big mugs, snuggled comfortably in their warm blankets and their thick coats. It was silent inside—but the silence was comforting.

Later, there was a knock on the doors and the guard shifted his gaze from the foreigners and towards the doors. There was a faint shadow of numerous figures outside and the guard became alarmed. He stood up from his post and opened the large, heavy wooden doors to entertain the untimely intruders. The three foreigners only spared a glance but they returned to the comfort of the hot water and blanket and exchanged glances. They could barely make out the low conversation between the guard and the men who entered the building but they opted to ignore it instead and before long, they heard footsteps approaching them.

"Excuse me" called a man, approaching the three Berkians.

The man was tall, hefty, bald with an astonishing raven moustache, middle-aged and wearing a fancy suit. He held his fedora hat in one hand, placing it over his chest and his other hand held a drab colored, thick topcoat. Alongside him were three men, dressed the same and their eyes held the same amount of intense austerity, albeit a little younger. The three Berkians stared at the four, tall men hovering in front of them, mouths a little agape and eyes puzzled.

"Could you come with us?" he asked, however, a bit forcefully.

Astrid shifted her gaze towards her two companions for a moment and both men reciprocated the puzzled look for a second before their gazes were fixated back to the four men, "What for?" Astrid asked, her Berkian accent weighted heavily on her English.

The question was unanswered, instead the four men pulled the three Berkians out of their comfortable bench and dragged them across, exiting the port and the bustling city of London met their gazes. Outside the pier, parked two large Ford cars and the three were forced to aboard one, followed by the man who called for their attention earlier. The car drove away from the pier and towards the city, followed by the other car which contained the three other men who dragged them away from the pier. Before long, they have arrived in front of a large brick building with a large iron sign embossing the word 'Police Department' in capital letters.

The three Berkians gazed at the huge iron sign and were frozen in their seats, failing to notice the doors opening from both sides and they were dragged out of the car and was met with the freezing wind of winter. They entered the building and felt the atmosphere grew colder than the weather outside and before long, there were judgmental stares following them, stabbing and burying down their backs as they were dragged further inside the building. The man escorting Scott stopped, pulling the short raven-haired with him as they turned to a different direction. Astrid and Eret heard Scott call for them, but they could only spare them a glance, too frozen to say anything. Astrid and Eret were separated and placed in different concrete rooms with a simple wooden table and two chairs placed on either side of it.

I

Eret furrowed his eyebrows, agitated at the turn of the events. Although he was born in Norway, he had lived in London when he was young before, he decided to settle in Berk in his early twenties to live a quiet life, away from his family's dealings. Never had he been confined in one of the interrogation rooms (which was too cold, to add) nor, taken to the police station and he didn't see any reason why he should be confined in one. He never committed any crime, he was honest in his papers and his passport was an authentic, government-issued Berk passport. He was a simple train engineer with a good pay to support his family. That was Eret thought, right?

Another thing that frustrated him was that their luggage was left in the port and probably discarded by somebody already. Almost all his belongings were in his luggage, save for his passport, other identification and money he had pocketed in his suit. Eret sat on the chair, his back hunched forward, elbows rested on the table with his hands intertwined. He twiddled with his thumbs as he silently waited for someone to enter the room. Eret's gaze shifted from the empty glass wall in one side of the room towards the door, sighing inaudibly. His patience was wavering and threatened to break down the door, free his other companions and beat up anyone who comes up to him but it would only cause more trouble than intended.

They never wanted any trouble at all. They only went to fetch Hiccup and bring him out of whatever trouble he had gotten himself into and return home—no fuss, no muss. But, it seemed like the gods had other things planned for them—the worst case scenario ever.

A few minutes of waiting later, Eret lost control of his patience and slammed his hefty hands on the table and the sound echoed loudly throughout the room. At the same time, the door opened and the same man from earlier entered. He grumbled as he entered, brows furrowed and fists clenched a bit tight. He grabbed the opposite chair and pulled on it, earning an eerie sound that pierced both their ears but neither seemed to care. He took a seat and pulled the chair closer to the table, earning another agonizing sound from the friction. His posture was straight, elbows rested well on the table but the man looked very displeased to be there at all.

"Officer, what are we here for?" Eret decided to break the silence.

"Look, we both don't want to be here" the man replied, his voice was hoarse and deep, "I was supposed to be in an important event and then, I get dragged down here, way past my work hours all for illegal nonimmigrants who wish to escape to America"

"Illegal nonimmigrants?" Eret exclaimed.

"Let me see your passport and other identification" the man said.

Eret fished out his passport from his coat and handed it to the man. The man inspected the passport, grumbled, "So, you're from Berk" he said, "That archipelago from the north"

"Eret Morozov Eretson, sir" he replied.

"Inspector Ryker Harrison" the man replied, "So, Eretson, why have you forged a passport and other documents to enter the country?"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken" Eret argued, "Those are authentic Berk documents and I came into the country with no foul play!"

"I didn't meant 'enter the country' as in 'England', Eretson" Inspector Ryker said, "I meant, 'enter the country' as in Berk"

"What are you talking about, Inspector?"

"I understand that Berk is a poor country only exporting alcohol beverages and seafood, your islands are scattered with little population" the man said, "It's a good place to lay low but seeing that you're planning to go to America meant that you're looking for a better opportunity for living, correct?"

"What in Thor's name are you winding about, Inspector?" By this time, Eret had already broken any restraint and yelled at the inspector, "Berk is a well-enough country and I have made a good living and these documents are authentic from Berk! Also, if I have falsified documents, wouldn't the immigration officer had held me up already?"

"You should know that alien processing is crap here in London" Inspector Ryker growled, "They just rush things to meet with the scheduled dockings of the ships—they can't afford any delay"

"I'm saying this one last time, Inspector Harrison—I haven't falsified any documents! They are certified by the government of Berk" Eret said, regaining composure, "And what proof do you have that we have falsified any documents?"

"Okay, I will be direct this time—you claim to be Eret Morozov Eretson?" Inspector Ryker asked, earning a nod from Eret, however, the burly man looked displeased with his answer, "You're lying! I know for a fact that you are Eretson Harrington—I assumed that you changed your name before you left for Berk a few years before the Great War"

"What?" Eret was aghast at the man's statement, "Wait, where did you-h-how did you know that?"

"Your mother, Anne Harrington, was an espionage for England during the Great War, until we recently discovered that she worked for the enemy, spying at us, feeding us wrong information about the enemies, while she exploited our strategy and it caused numerous deaths from our men" Inspector Ryker stated, "After the Great War, she was discovered to be actually Anne Schwartz and she is currently on the run and we believe she is hiding somewhere in South America, but we had captured her husband, your father, Eret Morozov and we were able to fish out a few people that she had come in contact with, including her son—Eretson Harrington"

"And what of my father?" Eret asked.

"He is currently in Russia" Inspector Ryker stated, "It was either he was to be deported back to Russia for dropping any information or facing death by firing squad in by the British"

"So, my passport" Eret said, "You all knew because of my passport"

"It was only a struck of luck" Inspector Ryker said, "Your father tried to hide any information about you very well and I heard that Berk closed off when the Great War started and little to no information was known inside and outside the archipelago and you changed identities before the Great War, so I guess you never knew what happened with your parents"

Eret lowered his head, still unable to comprehend the information he was given. He had a perfectly decent life when he came into Berk and settled there permanently. He earned a nice living, had many great friends, married a beautiful dame from the Wing Islands and was a proud father to three children. When Camille first came to the house, hesitantly asking him to accompany her sister to find Hiccup Haddock, one of his best friends, in America, he grew scared of setting foot out of Berk after years of living peacefully in the small archipelago. After the Great War, he received no letters from both his parents and was afraid to send one out to them—a horrible feeling would always churn in his stomach and his parents always came into mind. He knew that his parents were associated with those countries who were involved in the war—especially his Thor-damned mother. The only thing that drove him to accept Camille's plea was because of Hiccup Haddock, his co-worker and confidante during the years of the Great War.

"I have files that stated that you are originally born in Norway" Ryker asked and earned a nod from Eret as reply, "You've been here throughout your childhood"

"Yes, I was raised here" Eret managed to croak out.

Inspector Ryker just nodded. He stood up from his sit, pushing the chair backwards in the process. The agonizing sound resonated throughout the room and Eret cringed at the noise. Inspector Ryker turned around and headed for the door to leave when Eret cleared his throat, catching his attention, "Will I be killed for this?" he asked.

Inspector Ryker didn't say anything and left the room in silence.

II

Astrid stood by the table, refusing to sit in the chair with sheer stubbornness, despite her numbing legs from standing for about an hour already. She rested her left arm around her stomach, her other arm perched above her left hand, her right hand gripping her mouth. She fixated her gaze on the concrete floor as a thousand thoughts trailed in her mind. She didn't know why they were taken into the police station—their only crime could only have been possibly overstaying in England, but their granted days in the country had still seven days left and so she was sure it couldn't be the reason. Her identification records were perplexing however, because of her physician license and her rank as captain in the army. She recalled having doubtful looks from the immigration officer and the physicians in charge of the medical examination but she dismissed them for England had different laws for women than in Berk. Berk gave women equal rights as men in terms of job opportunities, education and gave women the freedom to inheritance, to choose and divorce their husbands, like their Viking ancestors before them. Most people in the modern world didn't like how Berk made its laws, but Berk wasn't fazed with the judgment of the surrounding countries. And as a woman born in the late 19th century, it was bemusing to have her as an army doctor when in that time, all that were considered in the army and as a physician were men.

That must've been her crime—or that Scott or Eret might've been total mutton-heads of some sort to land them all in trouble.

When the door opened, Astrid's arms dropped to her sides and a resolute look plastered on her face. Her attention shifted from her thoughts towards the figure that came inside the interrogation room. Came in, was a toned, blonde man, wearing the official police uniform. He looked sharp and strict as he fixated his gaze on the blonde woman in front of him. When the police officer closed the door behind him, he gestured towards the chair and gave a curt nod, "Please, have a sit, Captain Hofferson"

"Look, I haven't done anything wrong" Astrid quickly spoke, but before she could say anything further, the man had raised a hand towards her, silently telling her to be quiet, and she did.

The man's hand gestured to the chair and repeated his earlier statement, "Please, have a sit, Captain"

Astrid silently pulled the chair and sat comfortably, waiting for the police officer to speak before she loses her patience. The man sighed inaudibly before he rested his arms on the table, "Your identification says that you are Astrid Hofferson Haddock, former Captain of the Berk Guard, correct?"

"Yes, I retired from service already about eight years ago, now, I'm just a physician working in a clinic back in Berk" Astrid answered.

"I'm gonna get right to the point, Captain—I believe you are associated with Mr. Hiccup Haddock, who is also from Berk, am I correct?" he asked.

"I am" Astrid answered, "He's my husband—why?"

The man nodded. Astrid anxiously waited for the police officer to continue—who seemed to be obsessed with dramatic pauses and panache—with his speak. But a few moments later, the silence ate away on Astrid and plastered a ticked look on her face, "Look, if you're gonna sit there and say nothing, better leave me and my companions alone—we did nothing whatsoever and we haven't overstayed here"

"Yes, I know Captain, but why you're here actually concerns Mr. Hiccup Haddock" the man said, "He has been speculated to have forged a passport and other documents to make it seem that he was born and raised here in England and we had tried to track him in America for a few years but we didn't have such luck—a few months after he supposedly disappeared in America, was only when we had been made notice of his illegal motives"

Astrid's face twisted into shock and horror. To learn this information about her husband was like getting shot by a hundred bullets. She stayed silent for a while, his words ringing loudly in her head as she tried to wrap her mind around it but she refused to believe it—that her husband had forged illegal documents when he went for America. Before long, her head shook slowly, muttering rejections about this supposed information. The man opposite of her remained quiet, waiting for the right moment before he could spring the next words on her.

"That's not true" Astrid kept muttering, "Hiccup wouldn't do that—I know Hiccup better than anyone and he might get himself in trouble a lot, but doing this… illegal crime… isn't him!"

"Sadly, before we got ahold of him, he had disappeared"

"When was that?" Astrid asked.

"About five years ago" the officer told her, "It is speculated that those papers were forged in America to avoid conflict here in England. Have you remained in contact at all to your husband during the past couple of years?"

Astrid shook her head, "No—in fact, the reason why me and my companions had come here is that we wanted to travel to America to find Hiccup and drag his arse back home"

The man nodded in understanding, "I afraid that is not possible Captain—as Mr. Hiccup Haddock shall be questioned and investigated and if he is indeed deemed guilty, he'll serve three years' worth of sentence here in London before he could return to Berk" he informed her, "He is still missing in America and I'm afraid he is inclined in staying missing to avoid any punishment"

"No, that's not Hiccup at all" Astrid replied, last ounces of her determination coming back to her, "I know Hiccup—he faces his problems, not hides from them"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you might have been mistaken about your husband, Captain" the man said.

"Why did you only tell me this now?" Astrid shrieked, "If he has been missing for five years and accused him for forgery, don't you think I should've known?"

"We had no way of knowing that you were his wife and any information on Mr. Haddock wasn't available to us here, in London" the man answered, "And plus, Berk isn't really the most accessible community"

Astrid sunk in her seat, her face looked so sullen and pained. Her heart was shattered by the news. Every bit of determination on her ace earlier had dissipated. The man's face finally softened a bit for the first time since he entered the room and his face turned that of empathy, "I'm sorry that this happened" he said, "I was even a fan of his work when I first saw it—he has immense talent"

The police officer stood up from his seat gently, sparing a glance at the heartbroken woman in front of him for a moment before he turned about to exit the door. He was a few paces from the door before Astrid had halted him with a question, "Will I be let go after this?" she asked.

"Yes, Captain" he replied, "You may wait for your companions on the lobby—I'm sorry for causing trouble"

* * *

_Please leave reviews if must_

_\- ybarra_


End file.
